


Finding a Heir

by cisco_centric_4ever



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: Byakuya is a man who likes to fulfill the duties as a clan leader should, however, when a meeting with the Kuchiki elders take him down an unexpected road, will he be able to continue with his duties as clan lead like before? Or will this new turn events brake him in a way that not even he can hide the cracks of his mistakes? And who told Ichigo and Renji to get the Viserds involved?





	1. The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> You're gonna have to wait about three chapters to get to the real yaoi/yuri

Byakuya swiftly walked down the hall way to the elders chambers, he was slightly unnerved by the elder’s sudden comments. He couldn’t think of a reason why they would want to see him so suddenly, and at such a late hour at that. He stopped a few feet away from the door that hid the elders’ behind it, he took a deep breath, then calmly he opened the doors. 

“Good evening everyone, I am here as was requested.” Byakuya said, the others in the room nodded in his direction to acknowledge his persons. “may I as why I have brought before you all?” He asked when the room remained silent. In front of him was a long table with a row of elegant old people sitting on one side of it staring at him. 

“To put it simply, Byakuya, we have been quite about this matter for a while now ever since your wife passed a few years before. We remained silent still when you adopted young Rukia into our family. Thinking that it would help us in our quest, however, it has been a few years more and still, we cannot wait any longer.” Said an old man in green in the center of the group, “the time has come, we will not allow anymore time to pass before we can be heard.”

Byakuya was dismayed, and confused to hear these words but stayed silent as another elder spoke. It was a old woman wearing blue, she must have been close to her forties in age by what Byakuya could tell, she must have been the youngest on of the group. “It is time for you to bring forth an heir to head the next generation of the Kuchiki clan,” She said.

“We wouldn’t care who brought forth the child, be it man or woman, at this point we might as well let you choose that for yourself,” Stated another man in bright yellow and white at the far right of the table. “Although, we don’t like the idea of such a untraditional feet, we think it is about time for you to continue your line.”

Byakuya was stunned, not by the fact that they were pushing for an heir to be born, he knew that was going to come eventually. It was the fact that they thought he would ever lay with a man to achieve such a thing. It puzzled him a bit, he didn’t show this on his face, of course. Although, when he was younger, he did experiment maybe once or twice in his unruly days before his father’s passing. The thought of doing such a thing now, with his captions position, it was unthinkable. Yet he just nodded to the elders at the table, “every well, I shall start compiling a list of candidates at once.” He said and was about to excuse himself from the meeting when the old man in green stopped him.

“There is no need,” said the green one, “even though we trust your decisions.”

“We thought, since times have changed since we were in your position, you shouldn’t be too over whelmed with this decision.” Said a old woman in pink sitting on the far left of the table, she pushed a folder towards Byakuya with a smile. 

Byakuya stepped forward and took the folder from the woman with curt nod, he looked at it for a moment. It was a large manila folder, thin, which meant less paper work to at to his already tedious amount of paper work. Plus the added extra load since his vise caption was in the world of living for the time being. 

“Byakuya,” said the woman in blue, “this time around, we would not mind if the person you choose is not of noble blood. We’ve seen enough proof to get an idea of what…your ‘type’ maybe.”

Byakuya was instantly lost by those words but kept face. “That is why, in your hands, is a list of some people that we believe would help you get through this time with more ease.”  
“Feel free to choose from that list the new contributions to the Kuchiki household…” said the white and yellow man. 

“…With the added consolation that you choose at least two names from the list,” said the pink woman.

Byakuya blinked, he had a bad feeling about this, “why two, if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked, which caused the elders in front of him to give each other a knowing look, yep, definitely a bad feeling.

“We have come to the conclusion that, if along the way, one of the candidates that you have chosen decides not to go through with this. Or has a accident resulting in the death of one heir…” said the in green.

“The second candidate will continue on in their place and bear the child,” finished the one in blue.

“I see,” said Byakuya calmly, he waited until the elders dismissed him to swiftly get back to his bedroom to take a well-deserved breath. The day had been truly lone without the sudden commences of the elders’ odd meeting. He closed his door and told his attendant not to bother him until it was time for him to get up in the morning. He headed over to his desk and looked at the folder they had given him He wasn’t afraid, just worried to find out what kind of hoops he had to jump through for them now. He would almost be tempted to just leave it for the morning but, his curiosity over powered him and he opened the folder. The first thing to jump out at him was a picture of a handsome red-head with tribal tattoos on his forehead, partially hidden by a white headband. His vise caption, Renji.

Byakuya blinked, these must have been a mistake, a mix-up of some sort on the informant’s part. He put the paper to the side and pulled out the rest of the paper, there were five in total. He laid them all out side by side to look at them all in turn. The odds that this was some bad joke and that the real files had been switched intentionally by someone else seemed high. Next to Renji’s file sat the file four others: Hanataro, Izuru, Toshiro, and Ichigo. This must be the elder’s way of testing me, he thought to himself, he chuckled to himself, I’ll have to congratulate the person responsible for this…with my blade! With that last thought, he packed up the files neatly back into the folder they came in and got ready for bed, te day had been long in deed. 

The next day

Waking up the next day, Byakuya carried on with his early morning route, with the added difference of sending a message to requesting an audience with one of the elders. It was almost lunch time when he was communed to meet one of the elders in the cheery tree garden. He grabbed the folder from yesterday’s and head to the garden. Upon arriving he found the woman in blue, now wearing a formal white kimono with light pink flower petals, standing under a tree by the far wall. He was grateful that it was her and not one of the other members, he greeted her warmly with a smile, “I apologize for bothering with trivial matters.” Byakuya said, the woman turned to him with a equally warm smile. If it was one of the others he was sure some of the trees in the garden would have withered away under the intense glare he would have resaved. 

“I knew you would have questions my dear, so I waited for this meeting to answer them,” she said. “Shall we take a walk as we talk, I would like to see how the roses are doing this time of year.” Byakuya nodded as they began there walk, taking in the beauty of the garden, not to mention that the air was much fresher than the one in his office. Not that anything was wrong with it, it’s just nice to get a change every now and then. “Now then,” said the woman next to him, snapping Byakuya out of his thoughts, “how may I help you today?”

“Ah, yes, this folder,” he held up the folder for the woman to see, “I cannot say for sure but, I believe that there might have been a mix-up with the information given.” He told her and handed over the folder for her to look through it herself, “it would appear that all these suiters are male, not the female, like I was expecting them to be.”  
The woman opened the folder for herself and took out the content to look review it. She took a moment to look them over one by one, when she was done, she slid the papers back inside and closed the folder. She nodded as she handed the folder back to Byakuya, “there is no mistaking it…” she looked him in the eye as she spoke. “I cannot tell you that it was in error that you got this folder with these potential candidates, it would be a lie if I did so.”

“Then does the council truly want me to bring forth an heir with another male?” Byakuya asked stunned, “how would this be possible?”

The woman simply smiled and turned away from him to continue their walk through the garden, Byakuya followed accordingly. “I see by your reaction and the files that no one told you about the Butterfly Mutation that happened a few years ago. I suppose that it was to be expected, you were still a child when it happened,’ she said.

Butterfly Mutation? Byakuya thought for a moment, “I believe that I have heard of it, I remember writing a report on the subject at the academy.” He said calmly, the realization finally sinking in completely, “do you mean to tell me that these five have the mutation?”

“Yes, I do, at first the council wasn’t sure of what to make of this sudden mutation. It wasn’t a cause for concern, so we left it be, however, since your wife’s passing I, as well as the council, noticed that you never attempted your hand at love again. When you adopted young Rukia into the family, we respected your wishes and gave you the space you needed. It seemed, recently, you have started to open your heart to her, this gave the council hope for you again.” The woman stopped at a near-by bench tired of walking, he age playing part, and she patted the spot next to her for Byakuya to sit with her, which he did. “We all knew that for you to open up your home, and now your heart, to someone that wasn’t even related you, you could do the same to a child that was.”

The two of them sat in silence like that for a few moments more before Byakuya realized that the brake was coming to a close and he had to get back to the office, and paper work, soon. “Thank you for this,” he said as he got up from the bench, “I must be getting back now, please excuse me.”

“Of course,” the woman said getting up as well, “did this talk help you decide on what to do next?”

Byakuya smiled, “yes, thank you.” He bowed and left the garden, he had formed an idea of what he would do next.

Later that night

Sitting at his desk that night with the files in front of him, Byakuya read through each person’s file carefully. It was a tough decision to make, at first Izuru seemed like a good choice, then Byakuya remembered that he was currently pregnant by vis caption Hisagi. Hanataro was a close seconded, but he was dating caption Zaraki, he wasn’t about to get between them in fear that Zaraki would riot. The 11th squad was especially protective of Hanataro since they came out to them a few months ago. Caption Hitsugaya was out of the question for two resons: 1. Matsumoto would kill him (or try to) if she found out that he was trying to have THAT kind of relationship with her young cation. 2. It felt wrong to pursue someone so young for this reason alone. Renji was his vise caption and he wasn’t sure what his sexual preference was most of the time. Lastly, Ichigo…Byakuya cringed at the thought, it seems that I will need some assistance in making the final decision. With a tired sigh, he put the files back into the folder and got ready for bed. I can’t ask Rukia about this, however, if it came down to it, I will consult her. I wonder if Kisuke would be willing to help me with this? He knew he would have to go to the eventually, but not for something like this.


	2. At the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Byakuya goes out to club

In the world of the living

 

Byakuya exited the Senkimon which landed him right in front of Kisuke’s shop, he hadn’t really been there at all since he learnt of its existence. He knew that he would be spending quite a while in the world of the living, so he made sure to bring the key to the family manor. He also brought a long some of his attendants with him, mainly two (he didn’t want to stick out too much) Toshi and Keyo. They were already at the manor setting things up, he had instructed for them to prepare extra room for two more guest. He wasn’t sure on who those guest would be at the moment, but that was why he stood outside the small shop watching a red head drill holes into a girl with pig-tails head. They didn’t seem to notice him until he cleared his throat. The red head stopped what he was doing to look up at him, “is the owner in? I wish to speak with him, its important,” said Byakuya to the two children. 

“Yeah sure thing, the boss is right inside,” said the boy.

“Thank you,” Byakuya said with a slight nod, he moved passed them and entered the shop. Inside it was a little dark, not much to be seen, just a few rows of sweets by what he could tell. To the back of the shop was an open door that revealed a room with a table, it partially hid a man in green who was using his hat as a pillow. Probably noticing his persons, the man sat up, putting his hat on back on his head and stretching.

“Long time no see, Caption Kuchiki,” Kisuke said turning to give the other man a big smile. Byakuya nodded and walked over to the room, “so tell me, what brings the fames Caption Kuchiki to my humble little shop?” He asked when Byakuya was sitting in front of him with his usual straight face, “well with that face you could never really tell.”

“I came here to discuss something of the at most important,” said Byakuya.

“Sure, anything that I can do, I’m happy to help,” Kisuke said in a cheery tone.

Byakuya took out the folder and placed it on the table, “this folder holds the names and faces of potential candidates who will bring forth the next heir in the Kuchiki clan.”   
“Oooooh my Byakuya Kuchiki! If you wanted to do me you should have just asked!” Kisuke said jokingly as he opened his fan to fan himself, Byakuya wasn’t amused. “Alright now lets see who the competitor is,” he took the folder from off the table and opened it. He lined up the five pages up side by side and smiled wickedly, “well, well, well, looks like Yoruichi owes me 30 yen! Ha ha ha!”

“Whaaaaat!!” Came a female voce from next door, in a flash Yoruichi came bursting through the other door to the room, “give me that!” Looking furious as she snatched up the papers on the table, she then dug out the money and handed it to the blond. Byakuya sweet dropped as the woman who tortured him all of his childhood grumbled about something that he couldn’t hear. She looked at Byakuya then, “hay, you couldn’t have at least put Momo or Joshiro in the line-up?”

“I didn’t exactly pick this this line up for your information, “ Byakuya said maintaining his hatred for the woman behind his calm expression. “Either way, this has nothing to do-“  
“Whatever, so you need help picking someone to fuck, am I right?” Yoruichi smiled as Byakuya blushed and looked away, Yoruichi and Kisuke smiled at each other. “the last that I’ve heard Izuru was already preggers, Hanataro was taken, and Toshiro was off the menu.”

“Oh is that right,” Kisuke giggled like a little girl who couldn’t keep a secret from his bff even if he tried.

“And what did you hear?” Yoruichci asked with a knowing look.

“Oh no, its not my place to say, you know that I don’t like to spread rumors,” Kisuke said. He hid the lower half of his face with his fan, now semi-serious, “however, you didn’t hear this from me, but the word is, he’s currently in the middle of a three-way with Ichigo and Uryu.”

“Seriously? How long?” Yoruichi asked with a sly smile, Kisuke held up three fingers, she then pumped a fist in the air in victory, “yesss, Renji owes me a round a beers!” 

Byakuya cleared his throat, “may we get ba-“

“Calm down Bya, we haven’t forgotten about you.” Kisuke said waving his fan at the man, He got up and stretched his arms in the air, “you can come drinking with us too.”

“Bu-“

“But you will have drinks with us won’t you?” Yoruichi practically commanded, “you wouldn’t turn down a request from a lady, now would you?”

“I didn’t think cats were allowed to drink now,” Byakuya mumbled to himself under his breath as he slowly got up.

“Grate, and I even have your gigi ready for you,” Kisuke said as he walked out of the room. The next thing he knew, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and himself were walking out of the shop. Yoruichi had managed to call up Renji with the news, he wouldn’t have blamed his vise caption if he just hung up the phone in her face and didn’t show. But that wasn’t the case because when the three of them arrived at a place call “Soul Eater”, his vise caption, along with his little sister, Rukia, in toe, his hope faded. Just by the name alone, Byakuya got the feeling that he was going to be in for a very long, very rough, night (and he was right!) 

 

Inside the club

 

When they got into the club, all off then including Rukia (the bouncer didn’t even ask for IDs), loud music assaulted Byakuya’s ears. Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was playing way too loudly. Byakuya didn’t like the volume of the music or even the song that was playing, his surroundings looked like an a banded factory. There was blindingly bright lights flashing on what appeared to be the dance floor, however, dancing wasn’t what he would have call it from his prospective. It looked like mostly everyone who was supposedly “dancing” looked like they were either having a stroke, making out, or down right having sex in the middle of the floor while people cheered them on. It disturbed Byakuya to no end, he brefly wondered if he could sneak out through the back somewhere, but Yoruichi suddenly took hold of his arm and led him to what looked like a bar. With all the bright lights flying around it almost became impossible to tell if this place was reality or not. Everything looked like Halloween came to town and never left, or at least that’s what he heard Renji say to Yoruichi on the on their way to this horrid place. 

“What’cha havin’ buddy,” asked a short man behind the counter, his name tag read Soul.

“Lets start off small and get a round of beers,” said Renji to the bar man, the man nodded and got to work. He turned to see his caption being pulled in his direction and he nudged Rukia’s arm, “looks like we’ll have to behave ourselves tonight, your brother’s here.”

Rukia turned to see her brother, she smiled and whispered loud enough so only Renji could hear, “if Yoruichi is with him, I don’t think we’ll have to behave for very long.” She said devilishly just as Byakuya was in front of them, “brother, what brings you out to a place like this?” Witching roles just in time.

“Miss Shihoin asked me to accompany her,” Byakuya said plainly.

The bar man returned with the drinks and Renji handed him one, “well whatever the reason, we’re glade to see you out of the office every once in a while.” Byakuya nodded and took a gulp from his drink, it tasted different from the tea and the occasional sake he usually had. He heard some familiar voices coming over to him and found Ichgo, Uryu, Chad, and the tenth squad caption Toshiro, walking over to them. Beyakuya was now positive that the bouncer at the door was was more blind than the ex-caption, Tousen, at least he could tell that Toshiro wasn’t old enough to be at a club like this, let alone drink! Rukia might have been one thing, but Toshiro? 

“Don’t over think it, Byakuya,” Kisuke said when he saw the slightly surprised look on Byakuya’s face when he saw Toshiro.

“Kisuke, tell me, what kind of place is this where children could be a part of adulterated festivities?”

“Hold up, Kuchiki, first of all, as far as official rescored is concerned, this place doesn’t even exist.” Said Kisuke, “besides, Toshiro’s a big boy! He knows his limits, live a little, we’re here to have fun.”

The music changed, Kings and Queens by Thirty Seconds to Mars came on, “I love this song!” Rukia squealed over the music and dragged Renji out into the crowd, Renji had to down the rest of his drink and placed the glass down on the counter before his arm was ripped off.

“Well if you can’t beat them, join them, am I right?’ Kisuke said making his way towards the crowd.

“I’m right behind you with that,” Yoruichi said following her friend.

“Come on Toshiro, wanna join me in a quitter location?” Asked Uryu

“Why not?” Said Toshiro, “are you going to stay here, Kurosaki?”

“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you guys in a few,” Ichigo shouted as he ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

This left Byakuya with a half empty glass in his hands as he sat at the bar trying to make some of the songs he hear blurring from the speakers. A few more less wild songs like Formation, Super-Psycho Lover, and Kyoran Hay Kids (English version) came on before Byakuya emptied his glass and he had to find a bathroom. From what he gathered, whoever created this playlist of songs just wanted to get some people up and moving. He asked around and was able to find the man’s bathroom on the second floor of the three story factory-type building. It was a relief to find that the bathroom area was the most quite room in the whole building, although it wasn’t as much of a relief to find out what it was mainly used for. On his way to the bathroom, four women, nearly seven men, and two couples (all intoxicated) asked if he wanted to have sex with them. Some even wanted to know if he wanted to watch THEM have sex, he declined them all, but only in the most politest way possible. He found his way into the bathroom and into a stall for safety and privacy. Not that the sight of two grown men, and one girl between them who looked faintly like Rukia, making all the most sexual noises ever bothered him at all. Its not like he could really tell if it was actually her or not, he couldn’t, all the spiritual pressure in the building blended together too much to tell. Besides, they were turned away from him and he knew that Rukia would have at least gone somewhere more privet than a public bathroom to do THAT.

By the time he returned to the bar, I’m Legit by Nicki Minaj was drowning out his thoughts. “Hay, Byakuya, have you Rukia? Where about to start the games,” Ichigo said as he ran up to Byakuya.

“No, I have not,” Byakuya said, as calm as ever.

Ichigo watched him for a moment then smiled, “y’know, you should join us,” he said. “It’s a simple game, nothing to hard to figure out, what do ya say?”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Byakuya agreed, a decision he would soon regret.

“Cool,” Ichigo led him over to a booth that sat all of their friends comfortably. “Alright Toshiro, it was your turn, right?” He asked as he slid into the seat next to the silver haired caption.

“Yes, and I choose green,” said Toshiro.

“You would choose green,” said Ichigo

“Shut up, I didn’t say anything when you choose orange, did I?”

“True”

“Excuse me, but what kind of game is this?” Asked Byakuya.

“It’s just a little game that I came up with a little while back,” answered Ichigo, “someone picks a color and if the first person to walk by this booth wearing that color, everyone has to take a shot.”

“But if that first person isn’t wearing the color, the person who called out that color has to buy the next round,” explained Renji.

“Yeah, but the only rule is that you cant call out some bullshit colors like ‘baby wale gray’ or ‘brain freeze white’ or something else complicated like that,” Ichigo finished. “Hay Renji remember when Rukia made up that new color, what was it called again?”

Renji groned, “Chappy Pink or something like that, I remember cuz almost cracked our skulls open for making fun of it.”

“You’re lucky that I didn’t, or else you both would still be picking up your teeth from floor today,” Rukia said appearing from what seemed like thin air. She slide into the seat next to Renji, the red head just leaned back in his seat. “So what are playing?”

“Drunk Rainbow,” Toshiro answered.

“Cool I’m in,” Rukia smiled, “what’s the color?”

“Green, from Cation Hitsugaya,” Renji smiled at the young caption,” again.”

“You’re one to talk,” Toshiro said.

Before Renji could say anything, Kisuke and Yoruichi returned with some rather tall glasses, some small ones in front of them, and a tall pitcher that looked like it was smoking. Making room for the new arrivals, Rukia and Renji slide over closer to Toshiro and Uryu. They all grabbed a glass of there choice and waited for someone to pass by them. As luck would have it, three girls wearing identical green dresses passed by them, “well it’s a good thing that we don’t have school tomorrow,” said Uryu. Byakuya was reluctant to take a large glass so he settled on one of the smaller ones like Ichigo and Uryu Almost instantly there was a burning sensation going down in his throat and chest that mad him cough for a minut.

“Whoa hang on there Bya, we’ve still got the whole night left to go before anyone can get wasted,” Kisukye mused.

“Are you alright, Caption Kuchiki?” Toshiro asked, Byakuya was a little surprised that the younger caption could handle a drink that almost chocked him.

“There’s no need to worry, I’ll make it,” said Byakuya as Pusher remix came over the speakers.

“I know what you mean,” Ichigo said after finishing his shot glass. “Does anyone know what time Chad is bringing Orihime?”

“Hm? Oh right, they should-there they are,” Uryu said.

Orihime came over to the table in a blue plaid skirt and white shirt, Byakuya realized that almost everyone at the table was wearing the same style of clothes. It was a uniform based design that seemed to copy almost perfectly to the high school uniforms from their own high school. “Oh Caption Kuchiki, I didn’t know that you would be here,” Orihime said as the group made more space for their friends. “Did Ichigo tell you we were dressing as a group when he invite you to hang out with us to night?”

Byakuya hadn’t know anything of the sort, however, he didn’t get the chance to tell Orihime, Yoruichi chimed in. “No way, I dressed him myself,” she said, “I had a feeling that he needed to get out tonight. Isn’t that right, Byakuya?”

Byakuya gave a single, “well that’s good, so what about the rest of you? What have you all been doing?” Orihime asked happily.

“Nothing much, just celebrating this weekend, “ Uryu said.

“Is something special happening this weekend?” Asked Chad

Uryu speared a quick glance at Toshiro, “nope, nothing at all,” he said right before his hand disappeared underneath the take doing something to make Toshiro blush brightly. A small thud was heard under the table as well as a small “ow” from Uryu as Toshiro to a sip glass. Byakuya wasn’t sure what to make of it and took a new shot glass from the senter of the table.

“Riiiiiight,” said Rukia with a knowing look, “anyways its my turn.”

“Remember, Chappy isn’t a color, got it?” Ichigo said teasingly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she looked around for a moment, “purple!” Just then a man with bright purple pants walked by, “drink!” Everyone picked up their respective glasses (even Chad just because ) and drank. This time Byakuya’s shot glass was filled with something sweet and thick, he liked it better than the first shot.

“Okay, okay, my turn, my turn!” Orihime yelled over JuJu on that Beat, “I pick red!” A girl in a red mini skirt walked by and they all drank.

“Alright, I think its my turn then,” said Chad, “yellow,” a couple in matching yellow sweaters walked by and they drank. The game continued on like that for a few more rounds until all the shot glasses were gone, they were left with the tall glasses and the smoking pitcher. 

“Okay, it’s time for a game changer,” Kisuke said Picking up one of the tall glasses and the pitcher. “I got this drink on the recommendation of Yoruichi, its called Endrige, its supper potent so we have to drink it in a shot glass.”

What part of that is a game, Kisuke?” Asked Toshiro who was starting to get buzzed.

“Simple, the first person who can’t handle it and has to run to the bathroom loses, we go like that until it’s the last man,” Kisuke. He poured some of the smoking liquid into shot glasses and handed one to everyone, “you okay Byakuya? You look a little tipsy.

Byakuya was a little buzzed, he had never been drunk before so he couldn’t tell, suddenly I Can’t Decide started to play as if to mock him. ”I am fine, Kisuke, please continue,” he said calmly without slurring.

“Okay, if you say so,” Kisuke said and sat back down, “is everybody ready?”

“Wait a minute, Kisuke, aren’t you forgetting something?” Asked Yoruichi.

“Hm? Ah right,” he said and then began to pour his now smoking shot glass into the taller glass of liquor which mad it start to bubble and change color. It want from a yellow to a light pink, then a bright green and settled like that, the smoke reappeared and seemed to over flow onto the table. Some ooh’s were heard before everyone followed suit, pouring their shot glasses into the taller glass to make a cool-looking experiment. The table was soon filled with the white smoke that over flowed from their glasses, “bottoms up everyone!” They all pinched their noses so they wouldn’t drown, because the glasses were literally bigger than their own heads. The empty glasses came down on the table with a united “CLUNK” and that was the end of the game. They looked around the table to see who would be the first to give in but no one did, “wow looks like everyone’s got some iron plaid balls of steel!” Kisuke laughed, clearly drunk.

They all laughed at the blond, a few of them decided to head back onto the dance floor while others got more drinks and maybe some snakes to even out all the drinking. Byakuya decided to head to the bathroom for himself since his bladder was just about to burst open. He stood up too quickly and his head swirled and he had to sit for a few seconds before he could stand again. Thankfully no one seemed to notice this and he head to the bathroom once more,

If he was being honest with himself, he was having fun, it might have been the most fun that he’d had in a while. He wanted to enjoy it for as long as he possibly could, he didn’t even care if he woke up with a hangover in the morning, it would have been well worth it. He returned from the restroom and made the worst, or best, decision he could ever hope to make that night. He walked up to Soul the bar man and order a drink called Absence, mixed it with another drink called The Green Fairy, and went as wild as he possibly could hope to never remember.


	3. First encounter of the lonely kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in the beginning I said that it was Byakuya who wanted to be the dad right? well I've had a change of heart and I decided to change things up a little. Within the next two or more chapters, it may seem a little crack-ish, but that'll just be my brain malfunctioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This chapter contains under-aged drinking and drug use

At some point of the night, Byakuya had really let loose and started to test his limit of how much he could actually drink. Try, if it's possible, to imagine a drunk Byakuya being a common frat boy with a touch of class, grace, and becoming a slightly more relaxed, care-free version of himself. Now once you've done that, be prepared to look at this same classy guy with new eyes as he picks the person who would bear his children for him.

++++

Byakuya, after downing his little concoction of Absent and Green Fairy, was now ready to lean some new moves on the dance floor. He walked up to the crowed of people as the DJ announced that he was gonna start to "fuck some shit up". Byakuya couldn't be bothered to know what was supposed to mean, but since the crowd had cheered, he assumed that it was a good thing and cheered with them. The music quickly changed to something wild with a lot of bass, the volume seemed to go up a few more octaves, if you could believe that. The crowd screamed as some mechanical voice boomed “Beast Mode” over the speakers, all of a sudden Byakuya felt as if the crowd had swallowed him whole, like a wave. His body felt as if he was starting to lose control, he wasn’t ready to lose complete control over himself just yet, but he did try to move with the bodies around him. It seemed like the most-likely way to avoid getting hurt in a place so tightly packed as the dance floor. He quickly got into a good rhythm with the rest of the crowd and smiled at his small accomplishment. A few people grinned on him which wasn’t much to his liking but he was having a good time so he didn’t mind it much. The music and the movements of the crowd kept changing, Byakuya tried to keep up as best as he could, succeeding and excelling as if it was a new challenge for him. At one point he felt one or more hands reach of his junk with little success, this didn’t bother him very much at first until the third time it happened. He knew it was about time for a brake and maybe another drink, he was getting a little thirsty, with much luck he managed to escape the grip of the crowd only to find someone had reached out to grab him. He turned to see a tall, well-built guy with short silver hair holding onto his arm. 

“May I help you?” Byakuya asked the man over the music.

The man smiled, “yeah, you’re pretty hot! Let me buy you a drink,” he said letting go of Byakuya’s arm.

“Thank you, but that is not necessary,” said Byakuya, “I’m more that capable of buying my own drinks.”

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that, I insist,” said the silver haired man, “it’ll be my treat, wha’da ya say?”

Byakuya thought for a moment, still holding onto what little noble standing he still had that night, he nodded. After all, he was still sober enough to accept or decline a drink from a stranger, however, his throat was starting to get very dry. He let himself be led back to the bar by the silver haired man. The man placed an order for something called “The Deadpool Shot” before he turned back to Byakuya and leaned on the counter. He looked Byakuya up and down with a small smirk that made Byakuya feel slightly nervous under, “you hear alone, cuteness?” Asked the silver haired man, Byakuya blinked ‘cuteness? Who’s this man talking to?’ He thought looking around them, the man chuckled and leaned forward, “don’t be scared cuteness, I don’t bit…that is unless you want me too.”

Byakuya blinked again, “me? A-are you speaking to me?”

The man chuckled again, “of course, you’re the only cute guy I see around here,” he said. The bar man brought their drinks, it was a new guy since it seemed that Soul went on brake while Byakuya was dancing, this guys name tag read ‘Spirit’. Byakuya, usually wouldn’t find the irony very funny, laughed lightly and took one of the drinks provided.

“Byakuya, my name is Byakuya,” said Byakuya looking at his drink, it was a clear read at the bottom with a black layer on top. He brought it to his mouth and drank, it felt thick as the black liquid went down his throat, but it became smooth and sweet with the red following behind it. 

“Byakuya huh? That not a bad name it suits you,” said the man, “The name’s Kensei, it’s night to meet you.”

Byakuya smiled, “May I ask what kind of drink is this? I don’t think I’ve ever had anything like it before”

“Well then you must not go out that much, cuz’ every bar and tavern’s sellin’ the stuff like hot cakes.” Said Kensei, “I think it’s mostly because of the movie it’s named after, Deadpool, haven’t you seen it? It came out earlier this year, its already on DVD. You really haven’t seen it?”

Byakuya chuckled, “I can’t say that I have, what is it about?” He asked as he watched Kensei down his drink in one gulp.

Kensei shook his head and slammed the glass down on the counter without braking it. “I can’t tell you about it,” he said as he took Byakuya’s glass and put it down on the counter next to his own, “if I did that, it wouldn’t be as much fun. Hay you wanna get outta here? This crowd seems to be getting a little too rowdy for me, I need a change… and by the looks of it, so can you.” 

Byakuya let Kensei take his hand and started to walk somewhere, “um actually I did come with some friends of mine, I shouldn’t leave without telling them where I am first. I wouldn’t want to ruin Ichigo or Rukia’s fun by having them worry about me unnecessarily.” 

Kensei stopped for a moment at the mention of Ichigo’s name, he looked back at Byakuya with a smile that could make any woman melt. “Sure thing,” he said, then whipped out his phone, “just send them a message, I’m sure they won’t mind. You said your friend’s name was Ichigo, right? I think I might have his number in my phone…ah here it is,” he handed Byakuya his Galaxy (cuz I don’t fucks with them flip phones from the show). “Here, if you tell him that you’re with me, then I know he won’t mind.”  
Byakuya looked at the tough screen phone, it seemed so new more up to date, not that he didn’t like his soul phone (the soul society thought they were being funny with that). He had seen Ichigo and the others using phones like this all the time; Rukia seemed to use it for reading and other things like that, while Ichigo used his own for games and music. He heard that Inoue used her’s for cooking lessons, he didn’t think they were working. He maneuvered the keyboard and sent the text saying that he was with ‘Kensei and there was no need to worry’, he handed the phone back to the owner, “done.”

“Grate, now lets-“ just then Kensei’s phone started to vibrate in his hand, “hang on just a sec, I’m getting a call.”

Byakuya nodded understandingly, “of course, go right ahead.”

Kensei smiled and turned slightly away from Byakuya to take the call. He turned just enough so that he could still see Byakuya from the corner of his eyeas he talked. “Hello?” he answered the phone, Ichigo was on the other end of the line.

“Hay Kensei, it looks like you found Byakuya, that good,” said Ichigo

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” Asked Kensei

“Cuz, you baka, we were just about to go bar hopping before Hyori’s party later,” stated Ichigo. “We wasn’t sure if Byakuya would be willing to go with up to THAT type of party, but since he’s with you, well…”

“Is that right?” Kensei peeked at the other man from the corner of his eye before refocusing on call. “Yeah sure, I think I can work my magic tonight, I man it’s not every day that we get to do stuff like this.”

“Awesome, oh! And by the way, Kensei,” Ichigo’s voice became a little mischievous.

“Yeah, what?”

“Make sure ya get him to just above black out level, we don’t want his liver failing on us, alright.”

Kensei could hear the joy in Ichigo’s voice, “that’ll be no problem, I’m leaving now, Laters.” He hung up the phone and turned back to Byakuya, “sorry ‘bout that, you ready to go, cuteness?”

“Yes,” said Byakuya taking Kensei’s offered hand, they made it all the way out of the noisy club and stale air. It was still worm out which was nice, the fresh air lifted his sprits as well, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had gotten dark from since he had entered the seeming windowless building. The stars shinning up in the sky was a welcomed sight, more so than the crazy neon bright lights of inside the club. “Its nice out here,” he said looking up at the sky.

“If you think that’s beautiful, then I think I know of a place that you’ll like even more,” said Kensei walking passed Byakuya.

It took next to no time at all to get to their destination, it was another, it looked more decent, at least when compared to “Soul Eater”. The new club was made of brick and had a neon blue sign that read “Psycho Pass”, Byakuya hoped that this place wasn’t as crazy as the name suggested. They walked over to the building, they stopped in front of the bouncer, a tall brunet guy with dark shads on, even though the sun had long since gone down. 

“Hay big guy, long time no see,” Kensei said. “I got a friend with me this time, a real newbie, do you think that you could tell V that I’m here?”

The tall guy looked from Kensei to Byakuya then nodded, he turned to open the door to peek inside, he motioned with his hands briefly before turning back to them. He stepped aside and held the door open for the two men, “he’ll see you now,” said the man in a deep voice.

“Thanks man,” Kensei walked over to the door and turned to look at Byakuya, “don’t worry, it’s cool, I know this place like the back of my hand.” He said as he saw the thoughtful look on Byakuya’s face, they both entered the building and walked along a long, dimly light hallway to a curtained-off area. Kensei walked up to it and held it open for Byakuya to walk through it, “this was,” Kensei said as he walked towards some stairs on his left. The pathway darkened as they waked down the stairs, Byakuya, only loosing is footing once his buzz started to kick in. Kensei caught him easily in his arms, “easy now, I can’t allow you to hurt yourself just when the night is just getting started. Come, you can hold onto me so you don’t fall again.”

“Yes, right,” Byakuya said, blushing slightly as he steadied himself, holding on to Kensei for support, “where are we going? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well I know you saw the sign outside, usually it reads something like ‘Karakura Museum’ but after dark that’s night the case. You see, I’ve been here long enough to know a thing or two about this town’s night life, I think I’ve got it pretty figured out. Most of the time anyways…but that’s not the point.” Kensei said as they neared the bottom, “the thing about this town is that, during the day, it normal, y’know? Normal people doing normal things, caring about normal people things, they don’t ever have to worry about much to be honest. However, there are those who don’t always like to be normal. Being normal is boring to them and they want to do something that will take their minds of whatever for a while, that’s why people go to clubs.”

“I can understand that, yet, you haven’t answered my question,” Byakuya said in his usual calm down. “I asked were it is that we are heading.”

“Alright, alright, look there…can you see that door?” Kensei asked

Byakuya looked forward to see the door in question, there was a pulsating light coming from behind it, “yes.”

“Behind that door lays a challenge, to anyone willing enough to go beyond it,” Kensei looked over to Byakuya on his arm. “Will you accept the challenge, or walk away right now? You only get this chance to turn back now,” Byakuya looked into Kensei’s eyes in the darkness, for some unknown reason, his heart speed up. “If you’re scared, we can turn back now, you can turn back and forget all about this place…and me, if that’s what you want.” Kensei turned back to the door in front of them then, he was curious to see if he (Byakuya) would be the type to leave a place like this without a second thought, “I will understand, most people turn back.”

Byakuya stared at the door for a moment, then back to Kensei, he didn’t want to leave and end the night so soon. Not after he just started to live it. No. He wasn’t a quitter, “I accept,” he said with a determination in his voice.

“Alright, that’s what I like to hear, I like a person who will stand up to a challenge,” Kensei stepped forward and opened the door. The stair-well that they had been in brightened as bright blue light flooded the space, “lets go” he said cheerfully. 

They walked into a large space, a large rotating ball of light hung from the ceiling brightening the room. The room wasn’t filled with people either, but there was enough people gathered to justify the need for a large space. Some wear suits while others were in casual wear, a soft stream of music played from unseen speakers. A bar to his far left with a classy display of bottles and glasses to drink to choose from. There were a few tables spread out throughout the room, there was also a small container at the center of each of the tables with long straw-like tubes coming out of it. A few people were using them for something that Byakuya couldn’t see because they were mostly either turned away from him or just holding it as they talked. A waitress came up to them and led them to one of the tables in the far back, a small group of the familiar faces waited for them. 

“Hm? Oh Caption, it’s you, I’ve been wondering where you wondered off to,” said Renji holding one of the straw-like tubes in his hands.

“Renji, Ichigo, and Chad as well,” Byakuya said greeting them in turn, “what are you all doing here? I thought you would still be back at the club we went to together.”  
“Yeah, we were,” said Chad

“But Ichigo told us about this place and we just had to check it out for ourselves,” said Renji. “Isn’t this place nice? They have a wait staff that can bring you anything you want for free, if you know the right people that is.”

“And boy do I know the right people, or what? Just sitting here alone would usually coast guys like us an arm and a leg, but maybe a pinky for you Byakuya,” Ichigo chuckled.  
Byakuya looked around the large room, it was indeed a well decorated space, everything from the floor the furniture and even the rotating lights. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that this place was expensive, “I see,” he said coming back to the group. 

“Why don’t you sit with us, Byakuya, we’ve got enough room,” said Ichigo gesturing to the empty chairs.

“Thank you,” Byakuya said taking a seat, Kensei sat next to him and picked up one of the tubes from the table. Now that he was closer to the table, Byakuya took a closer look at the strange device in the center of the table, it looked like a simple design. A darkly colored bubble with a long spout sticking out at the top, inside the round part seemed to contain smoke-like vapers. It didn’t look like a machine, more like a container of some sort. ‘But a container of what?’ He wondered, he watched as Kensei and Renji pulled some of the smoke from the bubble through the straw. “What are you doing, Kensei. Kensei looked at him slightly surprised, for a moment he wondered if he had said something dumb and blushed. 

The group laughed heartily, “whoa, don’t tell me he’s never had some herbs before,” Kensei asked.

“No way, Caption’s too straight-laced for that, he wouldn’t even be caught dead trying to attempt it,” Renji laughed, his eyes tearing up slightly.

“Herbs?” Asked Byakuya, “as in tea?”

The group laughed harder, he didn’t know what was so funny, he had already lost most of his buzz and was starting to get annoyed by them. “Oi, oi, Kuchiki, stop making me laugh so much,” laughed Ichigo.

“You could say that it was like tea herbs, but not quite,” said Chad.

“It is of the garden verity though,” snickered Ichigo.

Renji cleared his throat, seeming to come back to his sense for a moment, “I dear say that this blend might…peek even your interest, Caption,” he burst out laughing again.  
Byakuya closed his eyes and took a sniff of the air surrounding them, he could smell something fruity mixed with smoke. He looked at the container in front of him, the smoke was an odd color, a sort of orangy-yellowy shad. “Here, you wanna give it a try?” Asked Kensei holding up the straw thing in front of Byakuya, “I hear it can be good for the soul.”   
The group laughed out loud, even Chad couldn’t stop from chuckling, Byakuya glared at Ichigo and Renji, he didn’t see the joke of this whole thing, not at all. He nodded his thanks as he took the tube/straw from Kensei. “What would I have to do?” 

“This is way too easy, man,” Renji whispered to Ichigo.

“Wha’d I tell you, he maybe smart in the soul society and battel, but taking him out to places like this…we might’ve well just feed him to the wolfs!” Ichigo whispered back as he watched Byakuya take a hit of his own personal blend of weed, “besides, look at him. He could really us the loosening up, wouldn’t you say?”

“True,” Renji admitted hearing his Caption cough at the strong smoke, “but still…he’s gonna kill us if he ever found out what we are doing.”

“You mean ‘if’ he finds out,” said Ichigo, he pointed his thumb in Chads direction as his voice returned to normal. “How’d ya like my blend, Chad helped me pick it out, pretty sweet right?”

“I made sure to consider that there might be a beginner joining up tonight,” Chad explained. “Even for someone with experience, this stuff can be pretty potent.”

“Oh yeah,” Ichigo took a hit from his own pip, holding it in for a second before letting it go with a small cough. “Whoa! You wasn’t kidding, Chad, this is some pretty strong shit!”

Byakuya recovered from his small coughing fit just in time to see a waitress come up to their table. “Would you boys like something to drink?” She asked

Byakuya was about to ask for some water, but was interrupted by Ichigo, “a pitcher of vodka with five Jokers, oh and could you throw in some Jell-o shots and mushrooms to go, please?”

“How many Jell-o shots will you be needing to night, sir?” Asked the waitress writing everything down on her note pad.

“About a thousand in vodka flavor, a thousand in lemon, strawberry, and green apple liquor. And about ten in rum flavor,” Ichigo said waiting for her to finish writing.

“Is that for the party tonight?” Asked Kensei after another hit of smoke.

“Yeah, this place delivers too, so I’m gonna take the mushrooms with us and let them deliver the jell-o shots,” he explained. 

“How many pounds of mushrooms will your party be needing to night then?” Asked the woman.

Ichigo thought for a moment, “well, I’m not sure how many people Hyori invited to this, do you, Kensei?”

“Hell if I know, just put us down for about five pounds, we could always call in and order more later, right?” Answered Kensei coolly.

The woman nodded, “yes, we’ll be open until eight o’clock am.”

“Grate, you can just deliver everything to this address,” Ichigo handed the woman a small card with some writing on it, then gave her the money needed to pay for the whole thing. The woman bowed and left the table, Ichigo turned to Kensei then, “you think we’ll have time to get something to eat before heading over there?”

Kensei looked at his watch, “yeah, if we leave in the next hour or so, we should have time to spear.”

Chad’s IPhone buzzed to life then, he looked down at it for a moment before putting it away, “we need to pick up Uryu and the others on the way.”

“Hm? Uryu? Where’d his skinny ass go anyways?” Asked Renji as the woman returned with their drinks.

“He took Toshiro and the girls to the movies to see that new movie that came out, you know that one, um, Suicide Squad, think it was,” said Renji as he picked up his drink.

“What, man that movie came out already?” Said Kensei surprised, “oh man, I wanted to see that, but Shinji didn’t want to go, I swear that guys got issues.”

“Uh, um, excuse me, but could you clue me in on what you guys are talking about? I’m afraid that I’m a little lost on these subject,” Byakuya said as he looked at the strange green, purple and clear drink in front of him. He was starting to wonder if he was going to need squads four and twelve to pump his stomach and explain to him what in the seven hells was going to become of his vital organs in the morning. 

“Our friend is having a parting,” Kensei began, “she invited all of us along, she even let us bring anyone we thought would like to join us. I thought that I would bring you, you seem like you would enjoy it.”

“But we just met an hour ago,” Byakuya stated swirling the drink around in his glass, “how would you know what I would and wouldn’t like.”

“Jeez Renji, is he always such a downer towards parties, or is it just the ones that we like that he’s opposed to?” Asked Ichigo, Renji shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not that I won’t accept you offer…” Byakuya wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt as if he was being labeled as the proverbial “party killer” that he’s always heard people call him when he was younger. It was after his father had died and some of his friends wanted to throw parts and hang out to cheer him up, but he always refused them or questioned them. Not too soon after did most of his friends stop inviting him to the more “lively” parties, and more to the traditional ones. Even though he had been invited, he still felt alone as if there was a wall that he had to stay behind for his clan’s sake, not for himself. “I would love to attend this part with you, if that is alright,” he subconsciously looked around the table as he lifted his glass to his lips.

“Hay, if you drink that and to a hit of this, I guarantee that you won’t be feeling as nervous as you do now,” said Kensei reassuringly. 

“…I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt to try,” said Byakuya as he took a deep breath, he knocked his head back to let the drink slide down his throat more easily. He then picked up his pip, paused for a second as the alcohol started to sink in, then took in a large intake of the smoke. He held it in as long as he could, feeling the vapors float about in his chest before finally letting go of the contents, which seemed to have changed colors. The once orangy-yellowy cloud was now, some how, a deep purple color, everyone watched as the cloud evaporate into the air above them with interest. Byakuya giggled feeling a slight tingle in his belly, a haze creeped to the edge of his vision, threatening to seal him away to another place. 

Everyone at the table looked at him, “I think we better finish our vodka before prince charming over there decided to start floating on air right before our eyes.” Said Kensei putting down his pip, he drank his Joker then filled the glass with the liquid in the pitcher. Renji, Chad, and Ichigo soon followed suit, after taking another look at the time, Kensei and Renji excused themselves to the restroom. Ichigo went over to the bar to talk to the bar man for a little while, Chad got a call on his phone from Orihime and excused himself to talk privately. Byakuya looked around the empty table, feeling lonely for the first time in a while, he walked over to the restroom in the direction he saw the others go earlier. He didn’t have to pee, but he did feel the need to be around more than just smoke and furniture. He entered the bathroom expecting to see Renji or Kensei just washing their hand, instead he found Renji on his knees giving Kensei a blow job near the sinks. Surprised, he cleared his throat and turned away from them, Kensei looked over to him.

“S-sorry I was just wondering what was taking so long,” he said with a deep blush appearing on his face. “I-uh I’ll be at the table,” he quickly walked out of the bathroom, his heart pounding as his mind flashed a image of what he just saw. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, ‘bu-but by does that make me feel so…so…hot?!’ He thought to himself as he walked back to the table and quickly sat down until everyone returned to the table. He took the pitcher of vodka on the table and poured some into his glass, it was hard liquor and it burned his chest and throat. It was a good burn that distracted him from the growing warmth in his nether regions. By the time everyone had reconvened tat the table, Byakuya was already on his second glass about to start on his third, he was also getting hungry.

“Okay, is everyone ready to go?” Ichigo asked the group, he was met signal nodded, “then lets head out, I checked and the delivery I made is already on its way. Hyori even gave me a key so we wouldn’t bother anyone to open the door.” Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Kensei, and Byakuya had left the little underground location to meet up with Rukia, Uryu, Toshiro, and Orihime. It seemed that Ichigo had added the mushrooms to the delivery order as wall because Byakuya didn’t see him leave with anything in hand. They made a stop at pizza parlor to order a few boxes to share between the nine of them.

One hour later

They also split themselves up briefly to take an Uber. Orihime and Rukia took one together saying that they needed to get some stuff before heading to the party. Chad, Toshiro, and Uryu also needed to make a quick stop somewhere, so they shared, while Kensei took one by himself so he could grab something from home. That left Renji, Ichigo, and a slightly drunken Byakuya eating pizza in the backseat as their Uber took the party directions from Ichigo. Byakuya was quite as he politely but hungrily ate his pizza, the box was empty when they finally reached. The three men left the Uber, waiting for Renji to tip the driver while Ichigo used his key to open the door to the house. Byakuya looked up at the structure in front of them, it was a mansion from what he could tell, that reminded him of his two attendants who was probably still waiting for him to come home. He pulled out his soul phone, then giggled as he recalled the name of his device, or at least he thought it was funny at the time. He dialed the number for his manor and one of his attendants answered worriedly, he quickly explained everything he thought was necessary and hung up the phone. Ichigo and Renji waited for him to get off the phone before opening up the front door to enter the large house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was kind long, it took me a way too long to write this one chapter, sorry for the wait, it's gonna get lemon-y in the next chapter, promis!
> 
> WARNING!!: The next chapter will contain smut, yaoi, under-aged drinking, a bit of rape/non-con, drugs, and a very out of character Byakuya Kuichki trying to get it on with a know redhead and a orangette. You have been warned, proceed at your own risk. So basically in this chapter, Byakuya does achieve his goal, but he doesn't know it yet. I will also do my best with the lemon but idk how it's going to turn out since I haven't wrote lemon in a while. If there is something that I missed, please feel free to tell me


	4. Plot twist!! pt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah, so I know I said I would put some smut in this chapter, however, my brain kept on whispering "plot twist plot twist plot twist" over and over until I finally gave in. But don't worry, there is some smut in here, not a whole lot but some. I was going to make it so that at the end of this chapter either Renji or Ichigo was gonna be a momma but then I decided to change that. So please enjoy Byakuya's drunk adventures, Ichigo's sneaky-ness, and a bit of Renji's secret past. In the next chapter, thats when the everything starts to come to light, and a buffet of smutty actions will be brought forth for your pleasures. again I am very sorry that I wasn't able to deliver the amount of smut that I promised. *quietly cry's in corner* Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist time! Please let me know what you think of the chapter, I love reading your reviews. ^^

Ichigo and the others entered the house, for the most part it was quite. The lights where on and Byakuya could hear some hushed voices coming from somewhere in the house. He looked around as they made their way to a large room filled with people. He noticed a few of the crowd were on the younger side, as in middle and elementary ages. Not to mention some of them looked like they were either college students or fully grown business men and woman who were out for the night.

Byakuya wasn’t accustomed to how parties in the world of the living were supposed to go, however, he doubted that high schoolers would allow for such a big age difference. Noting the way that most of the people in the large room were dressed and acting towards each other, this scenery seemed to be the norm for them. Most of the guys ware casual clothes, plain shirts and jeans mostly, the girls usually had on a simple dress of short length, or a tank top and shorts. 

“Something easy to take off,” Renji said standing next to Byakuya, “I should have brought something like that.”

“Hm? What do you mean, Abarai?” Asked the caption.

“Huh, oh right! I almost forgot, your new to this sort of thing, Caption, this,” Renji said turning to face the man in question, Byakuya noticed that he had a messenger bag on his shoulder. “I packed some extra clothes for me and Ichigo before we met at the club to night, if I had known that you would have been coming, I would have packed something more suited to you. I always end up packing extras because Ichigo can be kinda picky with what he wears sometimes, y’know?”

Byakuya wasn’t sure what Renji was really talking about with the clothes, however, he did make a mental note of it for later. If he was successful in getting either Ichigo or Renji pregnant, he knew that they would have to temporarily move into Kuchiki manor. If that happened, he would have to try in his best efforts to comfort them enough for them to stay there willingly. Yet, to all of his knowledge, he realized that he hardly knew much about his future “mates” outside of work and battles, every little detail mattered. 

Byakuya shifted his gaze over the waiting crowd, the room was almost filled with people, he felt a presences come up to him, a hand on his shoulder caused his to turn. “Try to loosen up, Byakuya, here have a drink,” Ichigo lifted up two red cups filled a green-ish blue liquid, he waited for Byakuya to take one of them. “It’s the house special, and one of my favorites,” he said taking a sip from his own cup, he watched Byakuya take a sip as he looked around the room. “Is this everyone?” 

“Doubt it,” Renji said walking over to Ichigo, he took the cup from his hands and gulped some of the liquid inside it before handing it back to the owner. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, “I think it’s about that time, how long is that girl gonna make us wait?”

Ichigo shrugged, “maybe she’s giving Shinji some well-deserved attention, he is due sometime next month.”

“That’s what I heard from Kensei, but still…” Renji started but was cut off when there was a commotion at the front of the room.

The three men turned to see a blond haired girl with pig-tails take the stage, followed by a green haired girl, the blond tapped the mike to test it. “Alright you monkeys, listen up!” She said, “you all know who I am, if you didn’t then I don’t know how the fuck you got into this house or on the party list, but it’s whatever. My name’s Hyori but if you apes know what’s good for you, you better call me Master or else.” There was brief murmuring in the crowd but it soon died, Byakuya wondered if this was just a simple late night birthday party of sorts for Hyori as she continued. “Okay, okay you monkeys, you know the deal: BDSM will be held in the basement as always, anyone under the age of thirteen must be accompanied by a friend that is around the same age or a family member that’s cool with this shit. While you’re attending this party please try to be somewhat responsible for your own actions. Any and all drug substances must be approved by me to make it into this house, such as, uh I don’t know weed or whatever is cool, I guess.”

“But if you want to do some of the hard stuff like K and X, you will have to either go outside to do them, or (depending on how you’re using them) will be kicked out!” Said the green haired girl next to Hyori into her own mike.

“Yeah, what she said…right, so we have an open bar, a fully stocked kitchen, plenty of empty rooms, enough protection to last the night, and everyone’s contact information just in case.” Said Hyori, she cleared, “as for the thing that happened at last year’s October, as of yesterday, everything was settled, that’s why we’re having a second party at the end of this month to celebrate that little victory.” The crowd cheered loudly for a while, another person joined the girls on stage, it was Kensei. He had a large bucket in one hand, took the green haired girl’s mike (I can’t remember her name right now) with free hand and spoke.

“Hay, this goes out to all the newbies out there, try to pace yourself, as you heard, we are having another party at the end of this month for a job well done.” Said Kensei, “I really don’t want to be that guy, but if we get another ‘accident’ like last time, we’ll have to scrap everything for a while. The cops were so close to shutting this whole operation down because of it.” He held up the bucket in his other hand, “with that said, and taking into a count of the new Omega law that came into effect early this year, we decided to do something special. In this bucket holds some very important supplements for those of you with the Omega Virus thing that I’ve heard so much about.” In one smooth motion, Kensei took the bucket and throw the contents into the crowd, Byakuya couldn’t tell what it was, but suddenly the people that were closer to the stage seemed pleased with whatever it was. 

“Hay Ichigo, is it just me, or does he look a little stoned to you?” Renji asked slightly serious, as he looked over to the orangette, “are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

“Yeah,” Ichigo confirmed, “Byakuya, stay away from Kensei for the rest of tonight.”

“Is something wrong?” Byakuya asked as he watched Kensei’s expression on stage turn from calm, to a touch of evil.

“No, just…trust me,” Ichigo said plainly.

Kensei laughed as he lifted the mike to his mouth again, “don’t worry everyone, I’ve placed the same thing in each one of the room you’ll all be occupying tonight. And if that’s not enough, there’s plenty more where that came from, just give me a call.”

“Oh! And remember everyone, even though we only do these parties once a month, we can only do it with the help of a select few. Now that the Omega law thrown into the mix, we’ll have to be more careful from now on, so try not to mess that up for everyone else.” Said green hair, “now then let us begin, shall we? Bonsai!” The three Visords took that moment to walk off the stage as the crowd cheered louder than before.

Slowly the crowd filtered out of the room to do their own thing, Byakuya looked into his cup for a long while ‘what did I just get myself into? Omega Laws? BDSM?’ he sighed ‘with any luck, maybe I can sneak out to the my manor to sober up for a while and come back for Ichigo and Renji in the morning. This gathering seems a little too…different to be just that.’

“Hay! Earth to Byakuya! Is anyone in there?!” Byakuya looked up at the sound of his name, Ichigo seemed to have been calling him, “damn, you really are starting to get a little tipsy, aren’t ya?”

“I apolo-“

“Nah, it’s okay, that’s the point,” Ichiho interrupted Byakuya, “we might as well get hammered now rather than later. If this thing goes as I’ve heard, then it’ll probably be best if we’re all slurring and stumbling by the end of the night.”

“Count me in, I just hope that my better judgment still kickes in when I need it later,” said Renji. He looked at his caption, “just give us five minutes and we’ll show you how to party in the real world.”

1 Hour and five mines later

It started out slow, but as the minutes ticked away, this started to take a turn. For better or worse, who was to say? Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji somehow managed to go their own ways, meeting occasionally for brief seconds before leaving once more. By this time the grate noble caption of division 6 was quickly reduced to wasted party boy. He didn’t even have enough awareness left in him to fight off most off the advances that had been coming his way since after everyone left the large room. 

Spiked drinks, alcohol soaked watermelons and other various drunken fruits, hallucination inducing mushrooms, along with other date-rape drugs, blunts, this suspicious/magical cup that seems to refill itself every time the contents reached half empty. Oh yeah! And did I mention all the hands that kept on reaching out to grab at Byakuya’s privet parts? Because there was a lot of that, if he still had any control over his body’s movements, he would have flashstepped away from that horrid place. However! As the night went on, he thought it would be best to repeat his actions from his time on the dance floor and go with the flow. 

He managed to turn down most of the things that came his way, though some still broke through his defenses. He mostly drinking whatever was put in his cup and filling up on the jelly-o shots Ichigo had ordered and some drunken fruit. Now with that said, once he found himself on his hands and knees, face to face (and it wouldn’t be the first time it happened that night either) with a dick, there was no helping it. It was one of his more clear-er moments that night, he looked at the dick in front of him, then up to look at the face of the owner of this rather lengthy limb. Byakya did take note that they were in a bathroom somewhere in the house, it was just the two of them. The face he looked up at was a tall muscular guy with who looked a lot like Kenpachi Zarcki, but less tanned and no eye-patch, he did have a few tattoos that practically covered his body. His did seemed like the only thing that was untouched, for right now anyways. 

“What’s the matter gray eyes, you getting nervous or what?” Asked the man that toward over Byakuya, “if you do a good job, I’ll take you to a nicer place than this bathroom and show you a really good time.”

Byakuya sighed, he wasn’t going to shy away from the challenge before him, not in the least, he just wished it was someone else. He also didn’t want to suck on another grape flavored condom, he would rather strawberry or cherry if he was truly honest with himself. He glanced to his left and noticed his “magic” cup had refilled itself again, this time with a clear liquid. He picked up the cup and sweared his finger in it, tasting it, it was sake this time, ‘finally, something familiar,’ he thought. He smiled, ‘I think I’ll try something new,’ he thought as he took the man’s dick into his other hand and poured some of the sake on to the covered limb. 

“Huh, that’s new, never seen anyone do that in a bj before,” said the man.

“I wanted to try something new, that all,” said Byakuya as he took the man into his mouth, he looked up at his face to see his reactions. He wrapped his hot mouth around the man’s dick and started to slowly take as much of him as he could, he was big, there was no doubt in that. The tattoo man moaned lowly in his throat and smiled, yep, he was happy, this let Byakuya focus more on what he was doing as he slowly pulled back. He picked up a steady rhythm and began to pick up the pace bit by bit, he felt the man’s dick twitch in his mouth signaling that he was getting close.

Tattoo man tangled his hands into Byakuya’s hair lightly, he watched the caption’s skilled mouth (and it was skilled by this point) work on him. He liked the way Byakuya’s mouth was nice and hot, so hot that it felt good even with a condom on. “D-damn it man, ke-keep d-doin’ me like t-that and I’ll think you’re a prof-fessional,” he said. 

Byakuya couldn’t help but smirk around the dick in his mouth at that comment, he then quickly brought the man over the edge. Pulling back just at the right time to watch the condom fill and over flow with cum, ‘another job well done,’ he thought to himself. He lifted his cup to his lips, even though the sake it take away some of the taste of the grape flavored condom, the plastic-y latex of the condom left a bad after taste. He took a big gulp from his cup and watched it for a moment, wondering how long until it was filled again. He heard the man above him sigh in relief and redid his pants, Byakuya stood up slowly at that moment, he felt taller somehow but chocked it up from being on the floor for so long. “So, did I do a good job or what?”

The man chuckled, “damn right you did,” said the tattoo man, “now then, since you did do your part, it’s time for me to hold up my end.” He leaned on the bathroom sink for support, “but since you also did better than I expected, I can’t really be the one to return the favor…at least not yet anyways.” He pushed himself off the sink and walked over to the door, Byakuya thought he was going to leave with just that, he wasn’t really looking to be rewarded by this guy. Yet when tattoo man opened the door and turned back to him, he knew that there had to be more to it. The man smiled at Byakuya, “wait a minute, would you look at me,” he said turning to fully face the caption, “I know what to do, since I don’t wanna make you wait and all. I mean, since you did take such good care of me, I’ll do the same for you.”

“Oh?” Byakuya said, not really caring either way, “what are you willing to give me?” 

Tattoo man’s smile got wider, “why don’t you go upstairs? I got some of my friends holding down some sexy ass hoes up there ready and waiting to serve whoever I send their way.” He pointed to the wall that held the sink, “Take these stairs right here, it’s the last room at the end of the hall,” he pointed to himself, “tell them that Big Daddy sent you. They’ll let you in no problem, you have my word on that.”

“Alright, that sounds fine, it’s not like I have much else to do,” said Byakuya.

“Grate, I’ll stop by later on tonight to check on you, if you’re not spent by then, then I’ll make sure to give you a proper tour of my dick. But until then, have some fun, try to enjoy yourself a little.” Big Daddy reached out his hand to rest it on Byakuya’s shoulder, “I’ve been watching you and I can tell that you really need some of that, what’s it called, tender lovin’ care? I don’t know,” he put his hands into his pockets then, “whatever, I’ma leave you to have some fun now, later,” then he left. 

Byakuay watched him walk away in a daze, when big Daddy was out of sight, being swallowed up by the motions of the party, he looked down at his cup again. He smiled, ‘what just happened?’ He asked himself before lifting up his cup and draining the whole thing in a couple of gulps

2 ½ Hours later

Somehow two and a half hours flew by in a complete burr! I know, like what happened in that time?! Well just to sum things up, here’s what happened: after leaving the bathroom, Byakuya got swept away in a passing wave of people. He got carried off to a room filled with stripper poles, his cup was refilled and he finally gave up.

Although, he still wasn’t ready to do anything too wild, the Kuchki blood was strong with this one, even when drunk almost out his wits, he still had standards. He watched the girls, and guys (cuz it’s that kind of story) dance on the poles for a while. Somewhere down the line, Byakuya found himself hugging the poles as he tried to imitate some of the dancers who were now cheering him on. He blinked and found himself making out with two blonds, a boy and a girl, at the same time. 

They were on a chair in a different room that was lit in with purple lighting, he noted that the girl tasted like strawberries, the boy was cheery flavored, delicense right? Thinking this made the 6th caption hungry, when suddenly, he was in the kitchen, he watched as a familiar man with white hair and muscles made him a sandwich. He was eating the sandwich when he felt something touching his groin, he looked down and saw a woman that looked like vis caption Matsumoto sucking his dick (but this woman’s boobs were slightly bigger). 

Byakuya blinked again, his sandwich was gone, replaced by a blunt, he was starting to wonder how he acquired it, but someone blow some smoke in his face it smelled like cheerys. He looked up at the person he blow the smoke, it was Renji, he had been transported to yet another part of the house without knowing it, ‘is this that being drunk is like?’ Thought to himself, out loud he managed a, “ch-cheerys?” 

“Hm?” Renji looked up as if noticing that he wasn’t alone after all, “how are ya liking the party so far, Caption? Pretty wild right, so many things going on, you blink and you might miss something.” He said taking a hit from his blunt, he let out the smoke in a long breathe and looked out at their surroundings, Byakuya turned his head in the same direction, they were actually outside. The backyard by what he could tell, a soft wind blow by them, it helped sober him up a bit but not by much. “I had to come outside for some fresh air, don’t get me wrong, I like partys as much as the next guy, but that thing inside is a whole other animal.” He looked at his caption, “heh, looks like you could say the same thing…you’re not even in the same clothes that you had on when you came with us.”

Byakuya looked down, Renji was right, Kesuki had his gigi dressed in casual gray jeans, a white shirt, and light lavender cardigan with some white Jordan’s. What he had on now was over sized black shirt that read “Attack on Titans”, washed out blue jeans with large holds, and pink flip-flops. Even though he was in a gigi, Byakuya knew that his soul form would retain all of the damage from this night, he wasn’t looking forward to the morning at all. Although he realized tall of this, there seemed to be something bigger on his mind at the moment, “w-whaat is…A-Attack onnn Titannn?” He asked, unaware pf his slurring. 

“What?” Renji started to laugh when he realized that his beloved caption was too drunk to notice his new speech problem, “okay, I see, it’s a show that some in this world really likes.” He laughed a little more before he stopped to catch his breath, he sighed and took another hit off his blunt before turning back to his drunk caption. He looked at his watch, almost midnight, “it’s about that time, why don’t you and me head back inside and find Ichigo?”

1 Hour later

Renji help led his caption up the steps to the second floor, he had ran into one of Ichigo’s old friends downstairs. He told him about the deal that he made with the now well intoxicated caption, after informing Ichigo, they made some adjustments to their plans. It wasn’t really anything bad, their plan was basically to see how drunk they could make Byakuya without him catching on. They also wanted to see what he was like when they were done. It started out as a joke from Ichigo one late night, Renji wasn’t innocent in the whole scheme of things either. What started out as a joke turned in to a small mission, it was a little too easy, now that Renji thought about it. He looked back his caption, his glazed over eyes seemed to look through him somehow, almost as if he was deep in thought. Even after everything that they been through together, sometimes he hated that calm calculated look that Byakuya ware daily. Especially now, with his caption in this venerable state, he couldn’t help but want to show the guy how strong he was, if not in battel, then in something else.

Renji tightened his grip on the other man’s arm a little and quickened his pace a bit, after a few more second, they reached the door at the end of the hall. He could hear loud music pouring out from the other side, accompanied by the smell of somethings illegal. Renji knocked on the door loud enough for someone to hear it over the loud output of music, the door opened as the volume of the music toned down some.

“What cha wan mate?” Came a accented voices from behind the door.

“Big daddy sent us,” stated Renji, he pulled his drunk caption into view for the man to see, it seemed to do the trick because the door opened all the way for them to walk through. 

Renji led his caption into the room, the man at the door closed it and signaled for the music to go back to the loud volume it had been before. “Well, well, looks like our plan worked like a charm,” came Ichigo’s voice over the music, he walked over to them in newer clothes. He had changed into an oversized long sleeved shirt and booty shorts, he didn’t want his street clothes to get dirty, or other wise go missing without him knowing like Byakuya’s did. Though, he knew that he was the one to make said man’s clothes disappear, he wasn’t about to admit that out loud. He looked at Byakuya, he was barely able to stand up without swaying every now and then, Ichigo smiled, “let’s put him on the bed, ‘kay? I’ll get us something relax us.”

“Huh? If this guy relaxes anymore he’ll turn into a water-bed,” Renji said taking the intoxicated man to the closes free bed he could find in the slightly crowded room. He helped Byakuya lay down on the bed, then laid down next to him, Byakuya seemed a little oblivious to his surroundings at the moment. Within a few seconds, Ichigo was back holding up a large rum bottle in one hand, a bowl of what looked like mini jell packs. He handed the rum to Renji who immediately opened it, “what are those supposed to be?”

“These are the activators that Kensei was throwing into the crowd earlier, they’re supposed to be used within a week after an omega turns sixteen.” Ichigo stated, “but I’m going to use them on Byakuya to see what happens.”

“You really think that that’s a good idea, Ichigo? I mean, look at the guy, he looks about ready to be down and out from the party alone,” said Renji. “What’s that stuff gonna do to him anyways?”

Ichigo snickered, “you really wanna know?”

“Well yeah! That’s why I asked asshole, now are you gonna tell me or not?”

“Okay, hold on, hold on…” Ichigo looked down at the bowl in his arms as he sat down on the bed, his smile gone. “The thing is Renji, after we left Soul Eater tonight, Kisuke drunk dilled me, among other things he told me. He made it clear on why Byakuya had come to the world of the living out of the blue like did.”

“Uh, it was for clan business, wasn’t it? That’s what I heard from Yoruichi anyways,” said Renji taking a swig of rum.

“That’s only the half the story,” Ichigo looked at Byakuya in slight disgust. Renji looked at his nearly unconscious superior officer, “he came to impregnate us,” he watched as his red haired friend’s eyes widened in shock. He nodded, “I don’t know how he found out about us, but…but I’m not about to just roll over for him if that was his purpose here all along.”

Renji was still in a bit of shock, but that was soon replaced with anger, suddenly his memory of his childhood came back in droves. Growing up in the place he did was had enough, being one of the small percentage of males that had the ability to get pregnant made it all the more worse. That’s why he did everything within his power to keep people from finding out, about it, no matter the coast. Ichigo knew as well as he did that anyone with the Butterfly Mutation, or the Omega Viruses as they called it in the world of the living, had it hard. At least in the world of the living, there were boundaries, the Soul Society on the other hand, was like the dark ages. Yet through all of that, he thought that his caption was different, he wasn’t interested in BM thing at all, which made Renji thankful to have him as his caption. So to hear him trying something like this, to anyone, made him sick to his stomach. “What will that stiff do to him?” Renji asked again.

“It won’t kill him, I wouldn’t want that on track record, no, but…” Ichigo took one of the activators from the bowl and held it up to the dim light of the room. “If we can get him to take a few of these, then we could always abort ours while HE carries ours.” He looked at Renji, “if we’re lucky…timing will be everything…once we do this…” his words trailed off.

Renji chuckled a little, “yeah, I get it, but you forgot something Ichigo…do you know of any doctor in their right mind who would help us?”

“And you forgot something too, Renji…I still know a lot of people,” smiled Ichigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, that really took a turn, what will poor drunk Byakuya do now? Please read on to find out!


	5. Plot twist!! pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! as promised, smut for as far as the eye can see! three-somes and blow jobs oh my!^^
> 
> .....
> 
> “Joey, go get Kensei and find an empty room,” Big Daddy finally said, “and make sure you tell the rest of the boys to come up here…I’m gonna need a little help setting somethings up.”
> 
> “What cha gonna do, boss?” Joey asked.
> 
> Big Daddy looked up at Joey, then he looked at Byakuya, “oh nothing, I’ve just been inspired to make a little movie, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it starts of with ByaRen then it goes right into ByaIchi with some RenIchi in between, and that ending tho!

Everything was in a state of a constant blur, nothing seemed to want to come into focus. People moved past him in a blink of an eye, the last thing he remembered was Renji talking to him somewhere outside, the backyard maybe? Renji…where was he now? Where was his vis caption in all of this now? He looked around him, blurry surroundings met his eye, dismayed, he continued to let the forces carry him off, come what may. He was unsure why, but the feeling of longing came over him, he really wanted to see the red head by his side, the place he’d always been. Smiling brightly, his cocky attitude never for more than a minute. He felt a slight squeeze on his arm, he looked at the hand that did it. His eyes linked that hand to another arm, then a shoulder and finally his eyes focused. He saw the red hair that he had been longing to see. Renji, his vis caption, was leading him through the blur without a word, he stared at him in wonder, the other man looked back at him for a few moments. ‘He’s mad, was he mad at me? Did I do something bad to him without knowing it?’ Byakuya questioned himself in his mind, he didn’t want his vis caption to be mad at him, not for any reason, even when he let the other captions think that he was betrayed.

Out of three people, Renji was one of the people he didn’t want to disappoint, but yet though it all Renji stood by him. Believing that his caption had a reason for his actions, their little sword fight that night, it felt like another sparing seitan. The feeling he got during that time made him question somethings about himself, and not in the way he thought it would. Then and now, Byakuya has never looked at his red haired vis caption the same again, neither him nor a certain orange haired boy, in the same light again.

He suddenly felt himself sinking into something soft, his eyes focused on a dimly lit ceiling. ‘I must be on one of the bed,’ Byakuya thought as the bed dipped to his left, he turned his head in that direction. He looked at Renji’s face, he was talking to someone. The bed dipped a gain on his right, he turned his head to see orange haired boy, his clothes were different he noticed. An oversized shirt that hung off his shoulders a bit, and some booty shorts that hugged his but in all the right places, ‘I shouldn’t stare, that would be rude of me, I am a Kuchiki after all, I mustn’t…” He thought to himself, but try as he would, he just couldn’t look away from that ass. His eye’s trailed up the boy’s body, secretly wishing that he would rip off those clothes and do him. His eyes meet the boy’s face, he had a dark expression on his face, as if he had missed something, he took a chance and glanced over at his vis caption. Renji’s expression was also grim and filled with distain, under that was sadness, a sadness that Byakuya wasn’t sure he could fully understand without details. 

“RRRenn-njiii?” Byakuya managed to say, looking up at his hurt vis caption made his heart hurt for some reason. It ached, for both of them, he wanted to take away their pain and make it his own, he wanted to see them smile, if only for a moment. If there was a chance that they could be happy, whether it be by his hand, or someone else’s, would make it all worth it. Renji looked at him then, despite his previous expression, he looked down at his caption. At first he seemed to be consider something for a brief second or two before giving him a worm smile, it made Byakuya’s heart skip a beat. He looked over at Ichigo next, the orangette regarded him warmly as well, Byakuya stared at those lips, his own becoming dry and parched. He looked down at Ichigo’s arms, he had a bowl with him, he then realized that he was also hungry, knowing that it must have been hours since he finished that sandwich. He tried to sit up a little, “ffffoood?” He asked as he looked down into the bowl, the contents looking like large jellybeans of some kind. As long as it didn’t taste too much like alcohol, he didn’t care what it was, “mmay I?” 

“Sure, knock yourself out,” Ichigo said holding up the bowl of activators happily, “take as much as you want.”

A shiver ran down Byakuya’s back, he picked up one of the squishy bean-looking things and uncharacteristically plopped it into his mouth. “Hmm~ cherry and strawberries,” he said, Renji and Ichigo looked at each other.

“Um, so you like cherry and strawberry flavorings?” Asked Renji 

Byakuya turned to him with his most brightest of smiles, “they’re my favorites!” He said happily, “I never get to eat them very often because of work…plus they remind me of both of you,” he whispered the last part, but they still heard it.

“Byakuya…” Ichigo turned away from the caption then, ‘is this really his words, does he really feel that way?’ He thought, he turned back to him, “hay, Byakuya, lemme ask you something.”

“What’s on your mind?” Byakuya asked as he reached for another large jellybean.

“Why did you come to the world of the living?” Ichigo asked

Byakuya’s smiled dimmed, “oh, um…” he sighed, “I came to choose someone to be the barer of my heir.”

“S-so it’s true then,” Renji said, Byakuya turned to look into the hurt eyes of his vis caption.

Byakuya turned his head away from him, “in all honesty, I knew that this day was going to come, but now that it’s here, I’m unsure how to proceed.” He throw himself back on the bed and sighed loudly, another out of character thing for him. “Renji, Ichigo, I understand if you’re mad at me for not telling you why I came here today, however, I was working on a way to tell you… I wanted to tell you both my reasons, hoping that we can reach an understanding of some kind. I wanted to reach some middle ground, knowing that you both are strong and independent souls.” He looked at both men in front of him, their faces almost unreadable, “if you don’t believe me, then that’s fine, but believe me when I say this… I would never force you. Especially not with something like, you have my word.”

Ichigo looked at Byakuya for a moment, then down at the bowl in his hands, he picked up one of the activators and ate it. They were all strawberry and cherry flavored, he choose them because they worked the best and the flavoring hid how strong the medicine inside it was. He never used activators before, only suppressions, when he was younger he had made a vow to himself. He vowed that, no matter what, he wouldn’t let anyone force him into a situation like this one, where he had to give up his freedom to someone he didn’t even like him. Or worse, someone that he hated with all of his being, although, if he was honest with himself for a moment. He did have some feeling for the caption, even if he was a little stuck up his ass when he was sober, he wasn’t too bad. He looked over at Renji, it seemed that he was thinking the same thing, he smiled and held out the bowl. Renji ate one, Byakuya oblivious to the change as he took a third activator from the bowl, they all washed it down with a gulp of rum. It didn’t take long for the activators to kick in, the alcohol giving it an unintentional boost.

SMUT WARNING!! ^^

A heat started to rise up from Byakuya’s core, it traveled down to his groin, awakening his arousal from its somewhat neutral state. He watched as the blood in his body pooled there, putting a large tent in his ripped jeans. Embarrassed by this, he pulled his knees up on the bed and hugged them to his chest in an attempt to hid his manhood. He had never been in a situation like this before, his face became redder than his vis caption’s hair as he became painfully aware of their presents next to him.

Ichigo watched him, he already knew what affects the drugs would have on them, but to see caption in front of him blush feverishly like he did, it made him all the more hot. He slide off the bed and put a hand on Byakuya’s knees, “I can help you with that y’know, that is, if you don’t mind,” he said. He watched as the other man returned his feet to the floor, “good,” he knelt down in front of him and pushed his knees open. Byakuya’s watched in stunned silence, almost losing his breath when he felt Renji touch his shoulder.

“Don’t forget about me caption~” said Renji, pushing Byakuya back onto the bed and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

“Mmmhn” moaned Byakuya as he got more into the kiss, he felt Renji’s tong enter his mouth, worm and wet agents his own. He tasted mostly like cherries, which was what he liked about the kiss, sweet. He felt Ichigo free his dick from his suddenly too tight pants, his mouth wrapping around his cock was another thing he liked. With warm lips and hot tong exploring is mouth and his dick, he didn’t last very long, Byakuya felt the tightening in his balls reach its peak. He moaned into Renji’s mouth as he spilled his seed onto Ichigo, yet this wasn’t enough to satisfy his needs. 

Renji released his caption’s mouth, a thin line of droll linked their tongs together until it faded. He put a hand to his mouth, his cheeks wormed as he looked down at the other man. ‘Wha-what is this feeling? This feels so weird, like I can’t-can’t be mad at him anymore,’ Renji thought as he slowly trailed the outline of Byakuya’s jaw. ‘Am I losing my grip? This guys… what is it about him that is making me so hot all of a sudden?’ 

“Renji, I want to make you feel good,” Byakuya said suddenly.

Renji’s heart skipped a beat, ‘why do those word fill me with such… longing?’ He felt the bed shift a little and looked up to see Ichigo sitting next to him, giving him a knowing look. He looked back to Byakuya, the other man was wide open, he could do whatever he wanted to him in this very moment. They both could. And he’d never know… would he? 

Ichigo placed a gentle hand on his friends back, knowing what he had gone through as a child. The secrets that he would never tell to anyone, not even Rukia. He especially knew how lonely the red head was, under his tough skin and bright smile, there was sadness. “You gonna be okay?” He asked the red head, getting a nod in return.

Byakuya looked into Renji’s eyes, he realized a long time ago that he didn’t know much about his vis caption. What he liked, what he didn’t like, what made him sad or happy, nothing, there was a time that he thought he would be fine with not knowing. But now, after seeing him in a different light, that was no longer an option he wanted. He sat up on the and in one swift move, he recaptured Renji’s lips with his own, deepening it with his tong. He broke the kiss a minute later so they could breathe.

“I mean it, Renji… I want you, now,” he said as he pulled the other man down on the bed with him. He saw the surprised look on his face but he couldn’t stop himself. He made quick work of Renji’s pants, unzipping, pulling it down and discarding it in a blur of movements, only stopping to note the fact that Renji was going commando tonight. He briefly wondered how often he did such a thing before he lifted up his shirt to reveal the muscles underneath. Without thinking, he bent down and started kissing a trail down Renji’s abs to his groin. He let his tong slip out and leave a line of saliva down the length of Renji’s cock, reaching the tip, he kissed it before sliding the whole thing into his mouth. Slowly, he bobbed his head, building up a steady rhythm as he sucked, a low moan was heard from the man under him. He smiled inwardly, he let the cock fall from his mouth as he wet two fingers dipped it under the other’s body, searching.

Once he found his target, he slide one finger deep into the small, tight space and wigged it, earning another moan. He pulled the finger out slowly and added another, then another, then another until he felt that Renji start to buck his hips. Precum was already beading from the head of his dick from just his fingers, he looked up to see Renji’s flushed face. He liked his lips as he pulled out his fingers, he stroked Renji’s dick a little, getting some more precum on his hand, which he used to coat his own dick. Leaning back a bit, he spread Renji’s kneesa little placed himself in-between, lining himself up with the stretched whole. He heard a gasp as he pushed in slowly, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside then waited for Renji. He almost came when he felt Renji’s tight walls swallow him up, the slight discomforted look on Renji’s face was understandable. After all, for anyone who had ever slept with a Kuchiki man and say that they were “small” or at the very least “average sized”, would be a grate lire. 

Renji nodded his head giving Byakuya the go ahead to start moving, Byakuya took it upon himself to go extra slow. It was clear, from the moment he entered the man, Renji was a virgin. Building up the pace as he thrusted into Renji took some getting used to, he was so tight that Byakuya could barely move, yet he kept going. He needed Renji to enjoy this too, once Renji started to get used to the thrusting, Byakuya thought it was time for a slight change. He hoisted Renji’s knees onto his shoulders and found that one spot inside the other’s ass that make him moan loudly. It only took one hit, though he was on the edge for a while now, before Renji came with force. His cum erupted from him like a volcano, it sprayed all over his chest, some got on his face and a little on the sheets, yet Byakuya wasn’t ready to join him yet. He shirted Renji a little so that he could sink deeper into him as he continued to thrust his hips, picking up more speed than before, hitting different spots inside Renji every so often. A few more thrust quickly had his vis caption coming for a second time in a row, feeling the ripples of the walls around his dick brought him to and over the edge as well. He shot hot cum into Renji, flooding his insides with his seed, he rode out his release until it slowly faded away. He pulled out of Renji, his dick between some-what hard and not so soft either. He throw himself on the bed next to Renji as he tried to catch his breath, Renji watched him with dazed eyes. 

Renji rolled onto his side, brushing a stray hair out of his captions face as he finally caught his breathe, he looked back at Ichigo. The orangette’s cheeks were completely red, probably embarrassed by what he just witnessed, it’s not like the poor kid’s ever watched porn before. He reached a hand out to touch Ichigo’s arm, which startled him. Golden brown eyes looked into cherry brown ones, Ichigo smiled a little, he leaned down to steal a kiss from Renji’s lips before parting. Ichigo slide off the bed once more, this time appearing at Byakuya’s side, he claimed on top of him, his shorts long been discarded. He startled the older man, bending down to steal a kiss from him, Byakuya kissed back. Ichigo was scared, Renji could see that much, so he decided to help a friend out, without a word, Renji was behind him, two wet fingers at the ready. He pressed a one finger to Ichigo’s entrance and applied a little pressure, he pushed the finger in slowly, mirroring what he felt Byakuya do to him moments ago. It wasn’t long until Ichigo was ready, Byakuya was already hard again by then, and the least that Renji could do was lubricate his caption. He knew that Byakuya was big, and since Ichigo’s body was only slightly smaller than his own, he had to make sure that Byakuya was wet enough to slide onto. Ichigo and Byakuya came up for air as Renji took Byakuya into his mouth, he bobbed his head as he found a good rhythm, he wasn’t going to bring the caption over the edge, not this time. No that was Ichigo’s job to do now. He let go of Byakuya’s manhood with a loud wet POP, he sat up and looked into Ichigo’s lust filled eyes with a smile. 

Byakuya was more than ready to pound into Ichigo, their heated kiss made him all the more eager. He didn’t miss Renji preparing Ichigo for him, it was a big turn on for him, when he was younger, he had always wanted to try a three-some, however, since he was a Kuchiki, the thought alone made it taboo. Feeling the way that Renji was sucking him off was almost too good to be true! ‘I must make sure to cherish this night forever,’ he thought as he took a deep breath and let it. He wouldn’t have minded if Renji had brought him over the edge with his mouth, he was sure that he would still have enough energy left to thank him. Yet, Ichigo was still on top of him, just waiting to have a taste of him. 

Byakuya closed his eyes as he felt Ichigo ease down on his dick, “oooh,” he moaned as he felt how tight Ichigo’s walls were. A small whimper came from the substitute soul reaper as his body took in the older man. Byakuya opened his eyes to see Renji reaching out a calming hand to Ichigo, he watched as Ichigo panted, his dick dripping with precum. He watched as Renji leaned in and plant a hot kiss onto Ichigo’s lips, Ichigo kissing back, the sight of their tongs 

exploring each other’s mouths was enough to make Byakuya cum long and hard into the younger man. “Aaah~” Ichigo moaned in surprise and pleasure, Byakuya shivered a little, he couldn’t believe he came just by watching those to kiss. He looked up at Ichigo’s face, his cheeks were hot and he was smiling, not an over confident smile, but a happy one. He took both of Byakuya’s hands in his own as he started moving his hips, slow at first, but quickly picking up speed. Faster and faster until Byakuya couldn’t take it anymore, he tightened his grip on Ichigo as he released his seed into him for a second time. It felt amazing, he was gasping for air again but he was happy, suddenly all of the action finally got to him. Ichigo lifted up his hips and Renji helped slide Byakuya’s dick out from under him, they both heard a yawn and looked down to find a sleeping caption. 

END OF SMUT WARNING!! 

“Well that was unexpectedly fun,” Ichigo said, crawling off of Byakuya.

“You can say that again,” Renji said as he stretched.

….

A few hours later, Big Daddy was making his up to the second floor, he was going to check in on that sexy little slut that gave him the blow job earlier. Anyone that could make him cum like that deserved his undivided attention. Although, since he kind of forgot about the poor between the time he left the bathroom and now, it was a miracle he remembered what the guy even looked like still. He wondered how wasted he was now, the first time he saw him was at the introduction. He had on some classy casual closed, something simple and nice, when they were in the bathroom, he had changed. 

“Oi, Joey, open up! It’s me!” Big Daddy knocked on the loud enough so people could hear over the music playing behind the closed door. The door opened to reveal a tall man with blond hair, blues and a tan, “I’ve come to check up on that guy I’ve been telling you about.”

The door man, Joey, nodded his head and backed away from the door, letting the other man in. “Sure ting boss, ah was ‘bout ta call ya up here muh self just ta moment ago,” said Joey, his accent thick in his voice.

“Oh yeah? Did something happen?” Asked Big Daddy as he walked in and looked about the room.

“Actually, yeah, sum’ing did ‘appen,” Joey pointed over to the bed where Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya lay. “Tha orange aired one gave ‘em those activator tings that everyone’s been goin’ on about lately, I thought fa sure that’d be it, but fa sum reason He took ‘em too.”

“What, are you sure?” Big Daddy turned to Joey then, know full well that the man wouldn’t lie to me.

“I’m positive boss man, ain’t no way I’d be makin’ this stuff up,” Joey said seriously. 

“I see,” Big Daddy turned towards the three sleeping figures on the bed, he was surprised when one of his old middle school friends, Ichigo, caught up to him earlier that night. He told him to give that guy, Byakuya, the D once he was drunk enough. He wasn’t gonna complain, a blow job was a blow job, though he was curious why Ichigo asked him to do that. He remembered finding Ichigo after the bathroom thing went down, that was when he told him everything. Apparently Byakuya was planning to knock up Ichigo and the red head for some family thing.

Now don’t get him wrong, Big Daddy was as mean as they come, there were times when he would have done the same thing without thinking, but after meeting Ichigo, he changed. He really liked Ichigo, not romantically though, never that, Ichigo was like a little brother to him, and Big Daddy was all about family. So imagen his outrage when he hears what this big shot Byakuya guy was planning. That’s why he gave Ichigo those activators, a whole bowl of them. 

Naturally any omega that takes just one of them would imminently go into a heat-like state and could become preggers like that, but if a alpha took some, maybe two of three, the same thing happens. But an alpha’s body is not meant to go into heat, even if he does get pregnant and makes it all the way, he could never be a alpha again. Big daddy walked around to the front of the bed and picked up the bowl of forgotten activators, there were some missing by what he could tell. He knew that Ichigo would never take more than one, he couldn’t, it’d be suicide if he did. Not literally though, socially, however, he would be branded a mega slut for the rest of his high school career. If it followed him to collage, then that’s game over. He sighed, it’s a good thing that it’s happening at this party, and everyone here is a slut in their own right.

“Joey, go get Kensei and find an empty room,” Big Daddy finally said, “and make sure you tell the rest of the boys to come up here…I’m gonna need a little help setting somethings up.”

“What cha gonna do, boss?” Joey asked.

Big Daddy looked up at Joey, then he looked at Byakuya, “oh nothing, I’ve just been inspired to make a little movie, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, so as you can tell Big Daddy is kinda like the guardian angel for Ichigo and Renji. As for what will happen to Byakya in the next chapter, well, I'm open for suggestions if anyone has any. it can just about anything like him dying his hair, gange rape for not telling Ichigo and Renji that he liked them sooner, wearing a dress in public...you know, something fun like that.


	6. The cleaner at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongi is in this chapter, it's mostly about what he thinks about it and his role in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to think of what to do to Byakuya, Ichigo and Renji. Plus it's Christmas sunday and I want to get through the gory I mean naughty things before then. That is why I'm going to try and post a little more frequently (I say that but Idk if it'll be that easy) 8)

The rowdiness of the crowd inside was starting to die down now that it was well passed midnight. However, at events like these, cool headed decisions aren’t very big amongst this crowd. With so many illegal things going on under one roof, you would wonder how the police aren’t involved. Or worse yet, how most of the party goers aren’t dead or dying yet. Things like drug overdosing and alcohol poisoning are a very low percentile here, it’s mostly because of the Visord’s doing. You could say that they have someone close to a doctor with “god defying power”, or something like that. You could say that, however, you would only be half right. 

They did have someone to help them keep out of some trouble, as far as the overdosing and poisoning goes. Anyone that got hurt or injured at their party also walked away without so much of a scratch. The music on the other hand did take a few tries to conceal, but he managed to figure out a way to put up a sound proof barrier soon enough. Yet, somehow, tonight’s barrier seemed to have broken the mole compared to his other ones. Hongi smiled and took a deep breath in, then he let it out long and slow, he was happy that he managed to perfect such a strong barrier this time around. Seeing as they had a caption joining them this time, he was especially happy, although, he did wish that the party goers wouldn’t be so… wild? He didn’t know how to describe their behavior. He’s felt all of their spiritual pressures since the first person walked through the front door. It all started out as any other party they’ve thrown, normal people ready and willing to get lost in the darkness of the night. He knows after one or more people from his usual surroundings of friends welcomed everyone, it would be a very wild night. Wild and unrelenting people just happily gathered in one place to do god knows what, who knows how long. Hongi, being the quiet type of person he was, had no intention on knowing (or wanting to know), what was happening inside the manor at all. 

On nights like these, especially this night, it was best to leave well enough alone. There was no doubt in his mind that he would hear about it later, seeing that he was the one who had heal the party goers in the morning. He was sure that it would go as it usually went during the morning after: some people, unfortunately would have died, been poisoned, or murdered do to some kind of accident during the night’s event. Their body’s would have been discovered by either another party goer or the host of the party themselves, then the body would be brought to Hongi to “heal” them. Maybe even take away their memory of last night’s event that led to their end. Some people, without a doubt, would have been raped by someone or multiple someone(s). That meant that they would definitely be needing new memories of the past few hours, nothing to different from what actually happened, but most-likely something that wouldn’t led them to testify in a court of law. They would also need some money, not a whole lot, just a little something to get some real food in their bellies. Knowing what happened the night before, food probably wasn’t the main thing on their minds. Oh and of course, there the rest of the hungover crowd would need valid explanations to tell their friends, and families, those of which had no clue that a party as wild as this even existed. The rest of the Visords would take care of that, mostly Rose, Love, and Shinji would since Hiyori, Mashiro and Kensei had to take control of the crowd. Or get lost in it in Mashiro and Kensei’s case. 

Hongi sighed, even with all he had to do in the morning, his mind wondered over to the caption’s spiritual pressure. During the night, it seemed to have taking a bit of an odd turn, he didn’t know which caption’s spiritual pressure it was. The way it swayed from strong to weak made it clear that this guy was in for a long night. He hoped that the party wasn’t getting too much for the poor guy, he remembered the first time he saw everyone after the first party was held. It scared him a little, but not enough to make him want to stop helping out his friends. Yet, even with this guy’s caption status, he was sure he would find out who it was in the morning


	7. Bad dream...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya woke to a dark room, it was cold and he was naked, he tried to move but there was something holding his wrist together. It was cold, and room was so dark that he couldn’t tell if he was alone in the room or not.  
> ....  
> “Well that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Mama said as he appeared next to Byakuya once again with a bright smile.
> 
> ‘This was hell,’ Byakuya thought, ‘this had to be hell, hell is a very bad dream… a nightmare even… and I want to wake up now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so guess what, it finally happened! yep this time it's for reals ^^

Byakuya woke to a dark room, it was cold and he was naked, he tried to move but there was something holding his wrist together. It was cold, and room was so dark that he couldn’t tell if he was alone in the room or not. He lifted his bound hands to his face and found that his eyes had been covered. His unasked question was soon answered. Footsteps echoed from somewhere in the room as whispers started to rise. He still couldn’t see anything when the footsteps stopped in front of him, “well would cha looky here, looks like our star’s wake ah last,”came a disembodied voice. 

“Wha’cha say brutha? Why don’ we ‘ave a bit a fun with ‘em before the boss comes ‘ere?” Came a second voice, this one sounded younger than the first.  
“Oh calm down, Johnny, we’ve ‘nough time fa that when tha boss man comes,” said the first voice. The voice got even closer as Byakuya felt a hand touch his face, on reflex, he backed away from the touch.

“Ha, see that, he’s gotta bit ta fight left in ‘em still, no doubt e’s still ah pure as tha driven snow, he is,” said the one called Johnny. Byakuya heard a second pair of footsteps in the room, unlike the first, these steps where softer as it got closer to him. He felt something dip next to him, he was guessing that he was on a bed still, another hand touched him and he moved away from it. He wanted to say “don’t touch me” but found that his mouth had been covered, so instead what was heard was muffled. “Oh what was that? Ya can’t wait ta play with us? I kno’ I can’t wait ta play with ya’s either!” Said Johnny as he patted Byakuya on the head, suddenly the sound of a door opening stilled everything in the room again.

“Are you boys treating our guest nicely?” Came a familiar voice, it was Kensei.

Kensei’s footsteps entered the room, followed by a few others, along with the sound of someone setting up something. Kensei walked over to Byakuya who began to struggle a bit to get away from first two men that had kept him company. “Now, now, Bya, what’s the rush? I’m here now, so there’s no need to worry,” Kensei said, Byakuya could tell that he was grinning widely from the sound of his voice. Byakuya wasn’t liking the tone of Kensei’s voice very much, he wanted someone to wake him up from this nightmare. Kensei grabbed Byakuya’s jaw, turning it from side to side, examining him from all angles, he chuckled, “I didn’t expect to be doing this to a guy like you tonight.” He let go of Byakuya jaw roughly and turned to say something to the people that entered the room with him, "are you guys ready do this thing or not, Joey?”

“Almost, we’ve gotta up tha live feed first and reroute tha signal so we don’ get caught by tha coppers.” Said Joey as typing filled the room, “I don’ kno how ya’s been keepin’ this part’e going without getting’ caught fa so long, but we’ves still gotta cova our arsis with this kina thin yak no?” 

Kensei huffed, “whatever, I’ve got other things to do than lounging around in the basement with you dumb asses twiddling your thumbs.” He sighed, “just… hurry up before everyone else gets here.”

“Wha’cha on about?” Asked Johnny, “I thought it’d be just tha three of us.”

“Yeah, me too, but BD said that this guy needed to pay for something, or whatever,” Kensei said as he took a seat close to the bed Byakuya was on.

“Wow, this bloke must ah don sumting big ta make tha boss so pived,” Johnny said.

Byakuya wasn’t sure wat these guys were talking about, he didn’t remember doing anything to get anyone mad at him. At least he thought he didn’t. However, now that he was a little more sober, he was hoping that he didn’t do anything to offend anyone. Soon the typing that filled the room stopped, “ah right then, it’s don,” said Joey proudly, “are the cameras ready, Johnny?”

“Read’e an waitin’, Joey!” said Johnny.

“Man you guys are so nerdy,” Kensei said as he got up from his chair. “You guys better not stream this shit with our real names in it, or I’m going to kill you.”

“Oi! No need fa violence, I havn’ even turned on tha camera yet!” Joey fussed.

“Like I said, dumb asses,” Kensei shook his head.

“Ah, why you, ya kno what! I hope sum on’ recognizes ya fro-"

“Oi! Joey! Wha’cha think ya’er doin’! Turn on tha bloody camera and shut cha mouth gosh damnit!” Johnny yelled, which seemed to startled Joey enough to do what he needed to, “geez, I’ve ‘ad this ting read’e ta go fa ah ‘hole two minutes and ya’er there steady talkin’. Nobody’s got time fa that, just keep ya head down and do ya job, it’s not that hard, is it?” Joey mumbled something that Kensei couldn’t hear from across the room, “what was that!” Snapped Joey, about to get up from where he sat.

“N-nothin’ brutha, I’ve got tha camera read’e now,” said Johnny timidly.

“Tch, about time too,” Joey looked over to where stood, it seemed that while the two were fighting, the white haired man had walked over to another part of the room. Away from Byakuya. “And what are ya doin’ over?”

From what Byakuya could tell, Kensei was shuffling through some draws, looking for something most-likely. Byakuya had been quite for the most part of this whole thing, however, when heard the shuffling by the draws had stopped and felt Kensei coming closer. He couldn’t help the knots in his stomach. 

“No need to get excited, B, this is just a little something to get you in the mood. You know, to make this more fun for the both of us, don’t you like to have fun?” Kensei said.

“Try not ta give ‘em too much, K,” Joey said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” said Kensei.

Byakuya felt a needle pears his arm, as soon as it felt his arm, is veins felt as if his blood was on fire. His skin felt like it was so hot that it was about to boil. The sheets on the bed made his skin feel weird, He felt something warm touch his skin, it made his heart almost jump out of his chest, it took him a moment to realize that it was a hand that touched him then. He backed away from the touch, but then leaned into it as a sudden sense of loneliness over-whelmed him. 

Rough callous hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, silk sheets welcomed Byakuya like an old friend. Those hands that brought him down to the bed seem to slide down his smooth skin, down to his thighs, resting on his knees for a second before forcing his legs apart. All of these new sensations flooded his senses, he had butterflies fluttering around in his belly from every touch, no matter how rough it was, he didn’t want it to stop.

Something hard found his entrance and his heart speed up, he had never been touched there before. It was scary to think that someone would want to touch him there at all, but at the same time, it was exciting. “Wow, damn B, I can’t believe how wet you’ve become in such a short time,” Kensei said with a small chuckle. “Seems like I won’t have to force my way in after all,” it didn’t take long for Kensei to slide his all the way dick in. Byakuya’s muffled cry was barely recognized as a cry, because seen he was moaning like a cat in heat as Kensei thrusted into him with bruising force. 

Byakuya could feel his insides crying out for the other to stop what he was doing immediately. His brain wanted him to stop, but his body was a different story, his body wanted Kensei to keep ripping him apart. It was a strange feeling, he was torn between what he should do, he didn’t want Kensei to stop, but he knew he had to if he ever wanted to walk right again. He was about to put mind over body until his butt was lifted up into Kensei’s lap and his legs thrown over his shoulders. The change in position caused Kensei to hit Byakuya’s G-spot, hard, causing the smaller man to shoot hot white ropes onto himself. 

“That was quick, B,” Kensei said not even slowing down.

Byakuya panted around the gag that covered his mouth, he was happy that he was blind folded, he wasn’t sure if he could ever recover if he saw what the other two were doing at his moment. They were more than likely watching him suffer, it was embarrassing enough to feel so many eyes his naked body alone, but it was more than humiliating to know that there were people watching this happen to him. Not to mention that they were doing something with a camera while they watched, he hoped that there won’t be any pictures that reached the soul society. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to look anyone in the eye if that happened. He didn’t even want to think about what the elders would do if they found out about this. With a few more thrust, Byakuya was cumming again, regardless of his worries.

“Damn, B, that makes twice that you’ve left me behind!” Kensei laughed, “I think I better end this before I brake you.”

Tears rolled down Byakuya’s face mixing with the sweat and the cum that fell there earlier. It felt like he couldn’t control himself anymore, Kensei reached down and whipped way the tears. Kensei leaned down more until his face was only a few inches away from Byakuya’s, his breath ghosting over his lips as if he was teasing him. It didn’t take long before Kensei was at his limit, Byakuya was ready to shoot again as well. Kensei reached in between them and pumped Byakuya’s dick a few times before they both went over the edge. Kensei road out his orgasm inside Byakuya until he had enough and pulled out the younger man to look at his handy work. 

Kensei whistled, “shit, he was a virgin after all,” he got off the bed and walked across the room. “Well I’m done… for now anyways, who’s next?”

Byakuya was still shaking a bit from his last Orgasm, it shocked him that Kensei actually came inside him. He felt disgusted, he never wanted to have this feeling again, he was sure that he was bleeding down there now. There was no doubt that there were ripped and torn muscles lining his insides now, he felt sick. He wanted to pull himself into the fetal positon for comfort, but his body wouldn’t let him move.

“Well don mate, you gave him a damn good seeing to,” Joey laughed.

“Fuck yeah, it’s not a party unless they’re left wanting more, am I right?” Kensei said, “I’m leaving the rest to you guys, try to live up to my expectations, ‘kay?”

“Geez man, look at ‘em, his arsis is almost like a open tunnel!” Johnny said after he walked over to Byakuya.

“Nah, I don think I can compete with ya, afta that, now can I?” Joey laughed, “looks like ya’ve got us beat.”

“Yeah, well someone’s got to fill him up again,” Kensei said.

“How ‘bout one of them?”

They all turned to look at the person who spoke, it was Big Daddy himself, behind him was a group of strong looking men. They all looked like low-level thugs, a couple of muscle heads, and they were all higher than kites. Kensei shrugged, “eh, knock yourselves out, I’ve gotta hit the showers.”

“No problem,” Big Daddy said with a smirk, he clasped a hand over Kensei’s shoulder as he passed by. “Thanks for worming up the product so well, I heard those sweet cry’s all the way up the stairs, good work.”

“I was just doing what came natural, that’s all,” Kensei said as he walked away from Big Daddy.

Byakuya lad on the bed, his body had gone numb some time ago, not really registering the painfully hard thrusts he was getting from yet another large man. He just wanted to sleep.

....  
the next day

Byakuya woke to the feeling of the bonds that held his legs to the bed coming undone. For a slight second, he thought he was going to wake up from this bad dream and all would be right with the world. Nope. A pair of gloved hands parted and lifted his legs into some cold metal that held him there. There was a slight chill on his privet parts which was a little uncomfortable, but not as much as the gloved hand that seemed to probe his entrance. For some reason, he couldn’t really explain it in so many words, but it was like he could only feel how the hand entered him. He just barely felt when his legs were lifted into the metal holder, This disturbed him to no end, however after thinking that, he nearly freaked out when he felt something wet suddenly enter him. Not too soon after, his legs were down, strapped in, and he was being led back into the room he had been in before. This had to one of his biggest nightmares.

“Well that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Mama said as he appeared next to Byakuya once again with a bright smile.

‘This was hell,’ Byakuya thought, ‘this had to be hell, hell is a very bad dream… a nightmare even… and I want to wake up now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this story all the way up to this point, you are amazing!


	8. He's awake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is finally over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will now find out how Byakuya deals with everything that he has been through

The party has finally come to a close, everyone who attended were more than happy to leave, some felt bed for staying so long and stayed to help clean up things. Then there were those that still remembered what happened the night before and never wanted to show their faces to the outside world ever again. These were the people that needed their memories erased. Unsurprisingly, enough, Byakuya had quickly joined this group once most of the hallucination drugs had cleared his systems.After the shock of what happened to him earlier that morning, there was no doubt that he would need new memories of the night before. Not just something that would explain why his head seemed like it was swimming in alcohol, and his body felt like he lost multiple boxing matches.... but more than likely, something believable, to say the least, to how he could be dragged into this bizarre situation in the first place. 

Hongi looked over Caption Kuchiki's memories carefully, it was shocking. The amount of alcohol and drugs that was slipped into this poor man's system was down right criminal. He was currently wondering how he wasn't dead yet. Even thought he reasoned it out with Byakuya being the head of the Kuchiki clan, and a soul reaper caption, still, it was an amazing feet. "Well, it lookes like I'll have my work cut out for me with this one...Rose, can he get me a second container?" 

Rose looked up from what he was doing, "hm? Is his memories that bad, Hongi?"

"...Actually, I think it might be worst than I thought," Hongi put a hand on Byakuya's forehead, "you better make it three containers and a seal."  
Rose nodded.

"What kind of seal do you need?" Rose had already gotten the containers, now he was by the seal shelf, "how strong does it need to be?"

"UPPH5, please, from the looks of it we'll also need a bate blocker as well as something to ease the Omega side-effects," stated Hongi.

Rose froze, "you can't be serious, can-" he turned to face Hongi then, "they did all that to him in one night?"

"From what I gather, it didn't take one night at all..." Hongi held up one of Byakuya's hands, "I would say that they had a little under ten to nine hours. If I count some hours before the party really got on it's way, eleven or so hours worth drinking. But I can't be sure that," just then the door to the far right of them opened, Love walked through holding some un-continuous in his arms, "oh good timing Love, could you come determine something for me?"

"Sure thing," Love put down the woman and walked over to where Hongi, and now Rose, was placed next to Byakuya's body, "What do you need?"

"We want to know when this guys started parting last night," Said Rose

"Didn't he show up with everyone else? I remember seeing him enter with Ichigo and that Renji guy, right before Hyori did that hole 'welcome to the party' speach thing on stage. Wasn't the party started around that time?" Asked Love.

"Yes but you know some of the people that come to these things like to have a pre-party before hand." Rose set down the containers that he had been holding up until now next to Hongi before taking a seat for himself, "Hongi thinks he's had about eleven hours of party time in all."

"Seriously?" Asked Love, be knelt down next to Byakuya's side, opposite Hongi and Rose, and hovered his hands over the the un-contusion man's chest. a soft green light appeared over the body, it turned dark, then changed to blue, pinkish-purple, and then white, the light then faded away and Love removed his hands. He went into a more comfortable sitting position before looking back at his friends, "one day."

"You man one whole entire day?" Asked a surprised Rose, Love nodded, "that's crazy! How's he even still breathing!"

Love shrugged, Hongi sighed, "well, whatever the case maybe, he needs no memories of what happened within that time span, we must be extremely thorough."

====================================================

Byakuya woke with the worst headache that he had ever known, his body felt like it didn't belong to him for how much it hurt, but most of all, his eyes killed him. With even just a tiny fraction of light that broke through the darkness that surrounded him, he wanted nothing more than to cut his own eyes out of their socket and throw them both away. Or at least until his head wasn't feeling so messed up. Yet he couldn't do that because that would be unsightly. Mentally cursing the sun, he open his eyes as much as he could stand and took a look around, he wasn't sure where he was at first, but he recognized Kisuke sitting next to him. He didn't know why, but he was revealed that it was the blond next to him and not....someone else? That was odd, was he expecting someone else to be there next to him? Probably not since his stomach felt ill just thinking about anyone else, without meaning to, Byakuya moaned, not from pleasure, but pain. 

Kisuke looked over to Byakuya with worried eyes, but brightened up when he saw that he was still alive, "well it's about time you woke up, I was starting to wonder if I needed to get funereal arrangements ready...."

"Welcome back, Caption Kuchiki," said Yoruichi, she had entered the room without a sound which both impressed, and annoyed Byabuya. "Looks like all your stubbornness has finally payed off, and you'll make a full recover too, well once you get some rest that is."

Byakuya wanted to say, 'what do you mean by that, what happened to me?' But for unknown reasons (unknown to him anyways) his voice didn't want to work for him, so he eneded up with a short series of groans and moans.

"I suspect that you want to say something along the likes of 'thank you, Lady Shihoin, for worrying about me, and I am forever in your dept', am I right?" Yoruichi grinned widely at the weakened caption, the same one who gave here the death glare. 

"Okay you two, that's enough," said Kisuke as he fanned himself, "no fighting,"

Yoruichi walked over and took a seat next to her best friend, "alright, alright, relax, I was kidding around, no need get so up in arms."

Byakuya tried his best to sit up, or at the most, move any part of his body that would help him achieve that goal, but couldn't. Moving his arms wasn't too bad, however, it was his lower half that was giving him the most trouble. His where heavy, his hips were stiff and maybe a little bit from who knows what, and his low back was begging him to keep still. All in all, Byakuya was not filled with questions that he somehow knew his throat wasn't ready to voice just yet. Thankfully, Yoruichi and Kisuke saw the internal battle he was having and started to explain everything they possibly without braking their promise to Hongi.

"Looks like you partied a little harder than we thought, eh Kuchiki?" Stated Kisuke in his usual tone.

"I bet the ladies were all over at the club last night, weren't they?" Yoruichi crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head, "no need to explain everything to me now, I can wait for a good story like that. But you better not make me wait for it too long, okay."

"And me too, me too~ I want to hear what happened after our little drinking game, Yoruichi's wont tell me a thing!" Kisuke practically complained.

'Drinking game? What drinking game are they talking about?' Byakuya thought to himself, 'don't they know that I rarely drink?'

The door behind Yoruichi and Kisuke opened, Ichigo walked through it, followed by Renji, they both held shopping bags in their hands. "Oh hay you two, look who finally woke up," Yoruichi flicked a thumb in Byakuya's direction, "you owe twenty bucks Renji, pay up."

"Hm?" Renji looked at Yoruichi for a second then over to his awakened caption, "hmmm....oh right, here," he reached into his pocket and handed over the money. He sat down next to Yoruichi and started to hand out some of the contents of his bag, which was mostly sodas and snacks, "so how long has he been away for anyways? The last I heard, he was pretty much in a coma til now, what happened?"

"I heard he still had a week or something to before we could actually say he was in a lagit coma or not," said Ichigo.

"Yeah well, that just depends on the person and what they're like, hay did you get the pocky I asked for?" Asked Kisuke

"I did," Ichigo tossed a box of pocky over to Kisuke

"Thanks... oooh and it's the green one too, you know me so well~"

"Wait, didn't Toshiro and Uriu say they were going to meet you at the store today?" Asked Yoruichi

"They did, but they dished us and headed off to the bathroom together, I didn't feel like waiting for them, so Renji and I sent them a text and left." Ichigo opened a bag of Lays and started to eat, "I think Toshiro was going to tell him today, but he seemed nervous, so I doubt he would."

"Ha that guys fearless in battle, and the sheets, but when it comes down to telling the guy he's been banging since the first time they met face to face, seems to be a little to hard," Renji laughed.

"Whoa, since they first met? Really?" Asked Kisuke, Renji and Ichigo nodded their heads, "looks like I lose again, Yoruichi."

"Yessss~ A whole months worth of Fancy Feast, here I come," Said Yoruichi as she grinned brightly with a straw caught in between her jaws.

A low grumble grabbed their attentions as all eyes landed on the source, Byekuya blushed lightly for disturbing their trivial conversation so rudely.

"Sorry 'bout that, I guess we forgot all about you, Byakuya," Ichigo dug through one of his bags to find something that man would like. He came up with a little bento box, he opened it and the smell of fresh fried rice, rolled omelets, sweet and soar chicken, and vegetables filled the room. "I made enough for everyone so please dig in."

\---------

twenty minutes later

Kisuke had helped put Byakuya in a comfortable sitting position so he could eat with the others, currently, Yoruichi was having an argument with Renji on the best type of beer. It seemed that Bud Lite and Canadian over just regular, but then Kisuke asked, "what about Heineken?' And the argument started over again. When it seemed like it they finally had it narrowed down between Canadian and Heineken, since even Yoruichi said that Bud Lite was 'married pussies who can't take the hard stuff', Uriu, Chad, Orihime, and a very flushed Toshiro entered the room. They brought along a table with them which was much appreciated, and more snakes, bento boxs, and drinks. 

"Would you guys just pick a winner already, all this beer talk is giving me a headache!" Ichigo said.

Byakuya wanted to say that his headache was getting hard to deal with with all of the nosy in the room, but he didn't really want it to stop. Which wasn't the second odd thing he was feeling at the moment, it was the third. The second odd thing would be that he really didn't want to be alone at the moment, he was afraid that if he was, someone he didn't like too much would come in and....but that was another thing that unsettled him, who was he afraid of? 

"Hay, brother, how are you feeling?" It was Rukia, Byakuya didn't even notice when she came into the room, let alone the shop itself.

"Oh he can't really talk to anyone right now," Kisuke said, "I checked his gigi and it looks like there was a little infection in his throat, I didn't think that it would transfer to his soul form, but it did." 

'Wow, I didn't even think that gigi's could sick like that," said Orihime.

"Me either, how would that even happen," asked Rukia.

"The same way that a human would, soul reapers and humans aren't as different as you think, Himes," Kisuke smiled perversely at her from behind his fan.

"Will it take as long for him to heal as a human would?" Rukia asked

"No, not at all. With that said, with the medicine that I gave this morning, he should have his voice back before you know it," said the blond.

"Well that's good to hear," Rukia said with a smile

"It's good to now that even the grate caption Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan, isn't so insensible after all," teased Ichigo, that earned him a Sharpe look from the man in question.

"Oh that reminds me of something," Renji turned a devilish grin over to Toshiro and Uriu, "we didn't get to heart how IT went today, caption Hitsugaya." 

The young caption blush and kept his eyes down cast on his own bento box, Uriu seemed oblivious of the goings on, Byakuya wasn't interested half as much as the others were. However, that didn't stop him from listening in.

Ichigo put down his chop sticks to join Renji in his mischief, "he's right, how did it go~" he sang.

"Wait that was today?" Rukia asked, "hold on let me get my camera.

This caused the young caption to turn bright red and turn away from the table completely, Renji and Ichigo laughed shouting things like "I knew it," and "Hello, Domino's, I think I found your missing chicken wings." Rukia was holding back her laugh as much as she could, but it wasn't helping. 

Then Yoruichi jumped on Toshiro playfully like a mama cat protecting her baby, "awwww don't worry my little icicle, you'll get 'em next time."

"Tch, stop jumping on me like that, I'm not you icicle!" Toshiro was turned back around to face the rest of the table by Yoruichi, "I said I was going to tell him and I will!"

"Oh yeah, why don't you do it right now? He's sitting right there," teased Renji.

Toshiro glanced up at Uriu who still eating his meal, suddenly being made aware that everyone was talking about him, he looked around and pointed at himself, "w-wa-wait, th-this is about me?" He asked dumbly, the others nodded, "what did I do?"

"Nothing, Uriu," said Orihime.

"And that's the problem," climbed in Chad 

"Huh?... But If I haven't done anything yet, why am I the problem?"

"Don't worry Uriu, YOU aren't the problem," Kisuke said

Uriu was starting to get frustrated, "if I'm not the problem, and I didn't cause the problem, then why AM I GETTING DRAGGED THROUGH A FUCKING LOOP!"

"But you did cause the problem!" Ichigo snickered 

"Aaaarrrh!! Ichigo, do you know that this shit isn't making any sense what-so-ever?!" Uriu said.

"Oh oh, I think he's turning red," Rukia smiled.

.....To be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the results are in! Uriu Ishida, you...are______!  
> Okay I gatta go eat but I'll post the the next part soon enough


	9. Secrets revealed !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a hug power outages in my neighborhood last night as I was writing this and I lost everything! So this morning I had to start allll over again which really pissed me off majorly, and then my computer was taking forever and a day to restart so I had to wait for that as well. Then I finally get back to this chapter and decided to just start fresh with what I could remember. This is why I was so late getting this chapter up and I'm soooo sorry for that. However, the weather is unpredictable and uncontrolled, but still, I'm sorry for the wait!

Uriu was starting to get frustrated, "if I'm not the problem, and I didn't cause the problem, then why AM I GETTING DRAGGED THROUGH A FUCKING LOOP!"

"But you did cause the problem!" Ichigo snickered

"Aaaarrrh!! Ichigo, do you know that this shit isn't making any sense what-so-ever?!" Uriu said.

"Oh oh, I think he's turning red," Rukia smiled.

"That's enough guys!" It was Toshiro that silenced the room, even though there were still some snickering here and there, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked up at Uriu then, his eyes serious, "Uriu, I have something to tell you."

"You think he'll actually do it this time around?" Asked Renji

"Who know," Ichigo said

"Shut up!" Toshiro shot a particularly dark glare at the two guys, he sighed again and turned back to Uriu, he was quite for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Uriu, you know that we've been going out for a while now, and we've....done things... a-an-and now I want to.... to t-take the next step...with you, um, i-i-if y-you don't mind." He was looking down so he couldn't see the others surprised faces, his face was about redder than Renji's hair by this point, 

Uriu's expression softened when he realized what the young caption was trying to say, he smiled, "no fair...I was going to ask you first. I even whent out and got you this...it took a little longer for me to save up for it than I would like to admit, but that's not the point, is it?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, "this is for you, my Yukishiro."

"Ack, don't call me that here!" Toshiro tried to cover his face with his hands to hid his embarrassment, it didn't work.

"Whoa, Uriu Ishida has done it again folks! He's raised the bar another notch!" Kisuke cheered.

"Hold on, hold on, aren't you forgetting something, Yu-ki-shi-ro?" Yoruichi stretched out Toshiro's pet name in a sing song tone, Toshiro stiffened a little, "one more little cheery on top to sweetened the cake, right? Now what was it again?" She put a finger to her bottom lip as she pretended to think hard on the subject, "oh I know, something about adding numbers or something, right?"

"Hm, numbers? What are you talking about Yoruichi?" Uriu asked as he set the small box on the table.

"Tch," Toshiro clicked his toung, he was starting to understand why Byakuya hated the woman so much, "I was getting to that."

Uriu turned to fully face Toshiro, he took the younger man's hands in his own, looking deeply into those dazzling green pools, he said, "no matter what you're going through right now....I vow to be by your side always."

Toshiro's heart seemed to skip a couple beats right then, "I-I, I'm pregnant!" He practically shouted, everyone cheered (everyone but Byakuya because he couldn't make a sound with his sore throat). 

Uriu looked like he had been hit with a ton of bricks after that, "p-p-pre-gnant?"

Toshiro nodded, "yes, I know you didn't really want any kids right now with you going to school and all....and with a soul reaper caption at that, I-"

Suddenly Uriu pulled Toshiro close in a tight hug, a hug that the young caption was even expecting. Totally caught off guard by the surprised by the sudden contact, he barely registered that Uriu was talking to him then, "thank you...thank you so much." 

Confused, Toshiro pulled away from the hug to see Uriu, he was crying, but he was also smiling, "I, uh, um..."

Uriu shook his head, "don't worry, I'm still happy, because it was you....anyone else, I think I would have been pissed and cut my ties with them completely."

Toshiro blinked at him a few times before a soft smile appeared on his face, he pulled Uriu back in to hug him tightly, "and I'm glade that it's you too."

The room stayed in that worm silence for a good while, a few pictures where taken, Rukia stopped recording and was watching her handy work with her headphones plugged in. Byakuya was starting to really enjoy the silence when a knock at the door ended it, he looked around the room, the room was big, but it was starting to get a little crowded. The door opened to the statues Tesie on the other side of the door, he bowed briefly before addressing the room.

"Pardon the interruptions boss, but the takoyaki, mochi, and the rest of the food is ready to be served," He said.  
(I got distracted with food ideas for ten minutes, sorry x3)

"Grate, bring it in, we've got a reason to celebrate now," Yoruichi cheered.

"Wow, Kisuke, did you plan for this to happen?" Asked Ichigo as the food was set up on the table, "that's a lot of food, what are you planing to do with the rest, there's no way we could finish all this in one sitting."

"You don't think so, huh? Well we'll just have to see about that, wont we?" Kisuke said, just then Ginta and Ururu brought in another table to put next to the first, more food and drinks was placed on that table, the next thing to enter the room was Rangiku holding a large box filled with, you guessed it, alcohol. 

"Rangiku! Wha-what are you doing here?" Toshiro and Uriu asked together.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? I'm here to celebrate my captions engagement and his first steps of parenthood!" Rangiku answered happily, "did you really think that I would pass up this opportunity to drin-I mean congratulate my dear captions short comings?"

"Year right, you just wanted to drink," Toshiro said picking up his forgotten tea cup.

"Oh caption~ I'm hurt that you would say such a thing about me!" Rangiku whined.

"Yeah, whatever," Toshiro said with a sigh, the seemed to settle back into something of a comfortable noise after that. It was sort of peaceful when he thought about it, he smiled as his eyes glided over the people in the room, so lively, full of joy, even Byakuya seemed to be enjoying himself.

A sudden uneasy feeling came over Toshiro when his eyes landed on Byakuya, flashes of the party they went to before started coming back to him. The club known as Soul Eater was where it all started, when he saw Byakuya show up at the shady underground nightclub he thought that the world was ending or something. But no, knowing Yoruichi, she had to drag him to the club with them, next there was the drinking game. There was no doubt about it, he saw him stumble in a way that made him sit back down, and how he blended in with the crowd on the dance floor was other worldly, especially for a man like Byakuya Kuchiki. Then, of course, he was also the one who saw the clan leader leave with one of Ichigo's Viserd friends and he thought he was just seeing things. He didn't know why he was so concerned for the man at the time, but he got a bad feeling that the man was just trying too hard to keep face when he didn't even need to. 

Still, Toshiro didn't want Byakuya to have an accident when he was out with them that night, so after a few more drinks and hot meet-up in the bathroom of the club, he told Uriu. Unlike Toshiro, Uriu wasn't too concerned, about the clan leader as he was. That was understandable, seeing that his lover and some of his friends where soul reapers, he still disliked some soul reapers for different reasons. 

Later came the worst part of the night, the party, Toshiro still remembered hearing how Byakuya cried out over the loud music as those men did unspeakable things to his body. At some point of the night, Toshiro decided to look for Byakuya, just to make sure that he was still somewhat breathing before he could truly relax and enjoy the party from hell. He was on the second floor with Uriu and Ichigo, the three of them had changed into some casual home clothes when Renji came up to the room. He knew that Ichigo had something planed for when Renji arrived, but to see Byakuya with him was like a weight lifted from his shoulders. He was sure that even when push came to shove, nothing to bad would happen to the then drunken Byakuya, that gave Toshiro the chance to excuse Uriu and himself out of Ichigo's way to finally have some fun with Uriu. However, the worst part didn't come until the very next day.

It was bright and sunny, Toshiro had a hangover from the night before, he didn't even need to look in the mirror to know that he looked as bad as he felt. Luckily the room that Toshiro scored for the two of them was empty by the time he woke up, he didn't want to have another encounter like he did at the last time. He found his bag and cleaned up, he woke Uriu for a quicky in the shower before they dressed to leave. It wasn't until they got down to the first floor that they both felt that something was wrong, they hoped that Byakuya had found his way back to Kisuke's place, or at the very least to a safe bed last night. They go text saying that he never made it back, so naturally they spent the morning searching the house for the straight lace caption of squad six. They looked for hours on end only to come up empty handed before braking for lunch, that was when Hongi found them all in the kitchen and brought them to where Byakuya's body lay. Helpless, un-continuous...nearly dead. They agreed to bring him back to Kisuke's place after calling Yoruichi, and Kisuke himself, to help them do so without being seen.

Toshiro sighed, he couldn't believe that it's already been a whole month since then, "hay caption, aren't you gonna say a few words?" Asked Rangiku, she was looking at him expectantly, so was everyone else in the room.

Toshiro smiled, "yes, I think I will," he said as he came out of his thoughts, he picked up his glass and raised it up, "here's to new beginnings, and old friends."

"Getting a little more mushy with each passing day, huh, Toshiro?" Asked Ichigo, "or is it just the hormones talking?"

"And what about you Ichigo, aren't you the same way?" Toshiro shot back.

Ichigo stuttered, this caught Byakuya's attention, "wh-wh-wha...What are you trying to say, Toshiro, are you calling me fat or something?" He was trying to act tough but a bit of concern slipped through his voice non-the-less. Toshiro gave a sly smile and took a sip from his cup.

Suddenly all eyes was on Ichigo, "is that true, Ichigo, are you pregnant too?" Asked Kisuke hopefully.

"Wha-I-I...don't sound so happy about that kind of thing," Ichigo slammed his cup down on the table making some of the contents jump up a little.

"Ichigo...why" Renji's voice was worried, his face was confused.

"...Because...mmm-you know why," Ichigo looked away from Renji's eyes to land on Toshiro.

The young caption didn't like exposing Ichigo like that, but he couldn't let him hid the fact any longer, "Ichigo," he waited until the orangette looked up at him. "That other thing you told me about, I've decided not to tell that part, but that's just because I'm in such a good mood right now....so don't tempt me."

Ichigo's face became revealed as a smile came across his face, he nodded at the young caption, "tha-" he was interrupted by the sound of Renji getting up from the table and walking out the room. He was mumbling something about needing the bathroom before he left, everyone watched after him, "um, don't worry, I'll talk to him," Ichigo got up from his seat and walked over to the door.

"Are you sure that's such a wise idea," stated Yoruichi.

Ichigo turned to her, "I might be the only who can do that right now," he turned and left the room then. 

Ichigo found Renji just outside the shop doors, his back was to him, but the energy coming off of him told him that it was okay to approach him. "I felt guilty..."

"Guilty about what?" Asked Ichigo.

"Keeping it," said Renji

"Why?"

"Because, at the party, that night, we were going to get ride of it to spite him...but then THAT happened and, well...I couldn't do it," said Renji.

Ichigo walked over to Renji, the clouds were starting to get a little gray, it won't be long until it started to come down on them, "is that the only reason?"

"No"

"Tell"

"Tell you what, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed, "you know what... I want to hear it...from your lips."

"...."

"Are you afraid to talk about it?"

"No"

"Then what is it, Renji, I'm starting to los-"

"I don't want to say out load," Renji looked at Ichigo then, "I'm afraid if I say it out loud, I might not be able to go back... ever."

Ichigo put a hand on Renji's shoulder, "but didn't you tell me that you felt alone back then? Isn't this better?"

"Huh, better! How is this crap better? I slept with my caption...I'm having hid kid! How is that better?"

Ichigo let his hand drop from Renji's shoulder, "well...think about it...with a kid around, you'll be too busy to feel lonely, you know? You don't have to tell him right now if you don't want to, hell, you could keep it a secret from him for as long as you want, I don't care. But think of the kid, having it and raising it are two different things, Byakuya may not mind the kid being who he is, but you're not him. "

"...."

Ichigo smiled, "don't you want someone to came home to at the end of the day, Renji?"

Renji sighed, he looked up at the clouds, the first drops of rain was starting to come down. he put a hand on his stomach, "I do...but, I can't let him think I'm going to become some house wife because of that."

"...Same.... don't worry....your secret is safe with me, Renji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the wait, so spoilers: wedding bells are ring in the distance, snow is falling, new beginnings, sad ends, but don't worry, it's not over yet!


	10. Haunting Kuchiki secrets pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a week has passed and Byakuya is heal! yay~ But what does that mean exactly? How healed is he? Would it matter when he's working so hard to complete his work that he faints when he's coming out of the shower one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya knows something s going on with Ichigo and Renji, but he doesn't have the time to find out what that something is. Because of the latest new of the two last hopes being impregnated by someone he doesn't know, he has no choice but to go back home and tell the elders of the new development. But he isn't giving up just yet, besides, he's got a little surprise waiting for him in months to come.

1 week later

"So, what will you do now, caption Kuchiki?" 

"It seems that I have no choice but to go back home, I need to call an emergence meeting with the elders."

"That seems fair... but wouldn't you rather stay here, y'know, for a little R&R?"

"No, besides, I still have other duties to take care of with my clan, not just with heirs, but other matters as well."

Kisuke nodded his head, "understood...but it would be sad to see you go without find out who took your place, wouldn't it?"

Byakuya turned away from Kisuke then, "whatever my vice caption and his associates wish to do in their free time is none of my concern. It's not like we ever got around to formally discus an agreement or it's terms, if we had, I would have been able to stay longer."

Kisuke tilted his hat down over his face, "your as cold as you are beautiful, Byakuya Kuchiki." He sighed, "well I'll be sing you around then," he started to walk away from the caption, "take care of yourself, but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that."

Byakuya glanced back at the shop keeper before he walked through the family senkimon, his attendants already went ahead of him to set up the meeting with the elders. Once he made it back to the soul society, he stopped by his room first to take a nap, he had been feeling extra since he woke up the week before, he assumed it was because his body was still healing itself. Thus he took things slow, not taking on to much before leaving, and more so after he got back to the soul society, he mostly stuck to paper work and light training to cut down on the risk on getting sick. 

==================================================================================================

3 weeks later  
world of the living  
Kurosaki house

"Hay, Ichigo, are you ready to go yet? we're gonna be late for the doctors appointment," Renji yelled up to his friend.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what I said to you the last time remember?" Ichigo said as he came down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, well I don't remember," Renji said as they both walked over to the Kurosaki clinic where Toshiro were waiting.

"Whatever...." Ichigo sighed, "so have you thought about what you're going to do when the kid is born?"

"What I'm goin-huh, what kind of question is that? I'm going to keep it and raise it of course," huffed Renji.

"Hay, you two, can you have that conversation inside, please? I do have other things to do than to hear you two bicker back and forth all day," fumed Toshiro.

"Sorry about that T, my little bun was nervous of having its picture taken for the first time," said Ichigo.

"Don't call me T, its Caption Hitsuguya, or have you forgotten?" Toshiro said as he opened the door for them to enter the building

"No, no, I haven't forgotten, you tell me all the time," Ichigo said tiredly as Renji snickered. "By the way, where's Uriu, I thought he would be here for this."

"He is, he's waiting for us in the room with your dad, he's showing him baby pictures of you and and your sisters as we speak," Toshiro commented slyly.

Ichigo's pace speed up, "why that old geezer, doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"He must have gotten tired of waiting and decided to torture his guest with your ugly mug to pass the time," mocked Renji.

"I was really cute as a kid, thank you very much," Ichigo said.

"Oh really? What happened?" It was Toshiro who gave this burn, despite his powers.

"Ack, not you too, Tchan!" Ichigo faked hurt.

"Tchan? Really?" Toshiro rolled his eyes, "even for you that's kind of lazy."

"I gotta agree with Caption Hitsuguya on this one, that was pretty lazy of you," Renji chimed in as they finally got to the room they needed to be at.

"Fine, Yuki-chan it is then, that's the my final offer, take it or leave it," Ichigo said walking into the room just in time to find his dad showing Uriu a rather embarrassing picture. Ichigo ran over and snatched away the album from the old man as fast as he could, this particular was chocked full of embarrassing photos of his childhood. He looked at the picture that they were just looking at and a shiver went down his spine. A four year old Ichigo with what little hair he did have on his head pulled up into two pig-tails, a crown on his head, wearing the most pinkest, frilliest dress on earth, and dancing around on a stage with a sash that read 'Cutest Princess Ever' in glittery pink letters. "You have got to be shitting me..."

Mr. Kurosaki chuckled, "and even up to this day, they still call him back for future contest to be one of the judges, they say it's to inspire the other contestants to do their best."

"Really? There's no way that they could be serious about that right?" Uriu was trying to hold in a laugh and failing miserably.

"I think they just do that to see what he looks like now, but I don't see why they need to, all they have to do is go on his Instagram account to find out for themselves. And to think, the only reason I entered him in that stupid pagent was because Misake always wanted to be like one of those pagent mom, I didn't think he would actually win!" Ishin laughed triumphantly, "ha, I showed those snotty rich kids a thing or to about the workin-ggaaauh~ HAY WHAT WAS THAT FOR ICHIGO? I WAS BRAGGING ABOUT YOU, Y'KNOW!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! DON'T GO AROUND BRAGGING ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Ichigo yelled after throwing the album right at his dad's face.

"Huuuuh? What do you mean, you actually won the stupid thing, why aren't you proud of that? I know you're mom was," Ishin shot back.

"Oh well if that's the case, maybe I should have been born a girl instead!" Ichigo folded his arms over his chest.

"...hm, what...ha well you're half way there,' Ishin started to laugh again.

"WHAT!" Ichigo cracked his knuckles.

"I know ever father wants their sons to grow up to have a family of their own but-" Ishin stopped mid-sentence as he felt the dark ora fall over the room.

By this time, Uriu, Toshiro, and Renji all left the room to let the Karosaki's do what they do best, fight.

..........................................

2o min later

"Do they always fight like this?" Toshiro asked as he sat on Uriu's lap in the waiting, it was the only place that was close enough to know when the two Kurosaki's were done with their fight without pocking their heads in every five minuets.

"Yeah pretty much," Renji and Uriu said in unison.

"Okay babe, I set up your account on Instagram, I've already had you follow Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, and Renji on here for you, it's not to hard to figure things out from there." Uriu said handing over Toshiro's new Galaxy S7, "I've also installed and set up your Twitter, Tumblr, Snaptchat, Facebook, and Skype accounts." Toshiro took the phone and looked over his new apps, "for now they all have the same passwords, but but you can always change them later whenever you feel like it."

"Wow, thanks, so.... what do I need all these apps for again?" Asked Toshiro, "I only asked how to set up the Instagram thing, I don't see what's the the big deal about the others."

"I asked him the same thing when he helped me with mine," Renji said holding up his Iphone 6 with it's read covering.

"And I told you is to keep connected, seriously, you never know when you might need it," Uriu stated. "Just the other day, I read a story about this one girl that got kidnapped while she was on Skype and it saved her life."

"Uriu, it's not good to make up lies like that," Toshiro said noting the excited tone in his boyfriends voice.

"But it's true babe, we even know the girl it happened to," Uriu stated in his defense.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?" Asked Renji.

"Me," all three heads turned to see Orihime walking over to them with Chad not to far behind.

"Orihime? You got kidnapped?" Toshiro asked in awe.

"mmmhmm, I did, luckily Tatsuky was the one that I was talking to on Skype when it happened and she saved me no problem," Orihime said in her usual up beat tone. "It turns out that there was this really shy kid in my eighth grade class that kind of had a crush on me back then, when he saw that I was being bullied he did everything he could to save me, in his own way I guess. Umm...so yeah," she smiled brightly at them.

"Uhm, so did he do anything to you?" Renji asked

"Renji," Toshiro warned, even though he was curious too.

"What, I was just wondering," said Renji.

"No, no, it's okay, nothing happened," said Orihime, "he did try to talk to me, he said weird things like 'we could run away to live in a big castel' and 'angel shouldn't look so sad', y'know things like that. He was trying to comfort me but I was just to scared to say anything to him," she took a seat by Renji, while Chad took the empty seat next to Uriu, "we ended up spending two whole days in one of the abandoned wear houses downtown. Oh don't worry, he didn't do anything to hurt me or anything, and see, everything turned out fine, I didn't press charges so there wasn't a case a big case about it."

"Alright guys, we're done," Ichigo said as he entered the waiting room, everyone looked up at him, "Chad, Orihime, what are you guys doing here?"

"We've got an appointment with your dad," said Chad, his deep voice making the others realize that he was still there.

"Appointment?...Oh no way! Orihime, you're pregnant!?" Everyone, except Orihime and Chad, yelled.

"Hm...am I? Huh...oh yeah, I guess I am, aren't I?" Orihime giggled, "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you guys, but when Toshiro told Uriu that he was pregnant, and then Uriu pulled out that HUG rock and put it on Toshiro's finger, I couldn't steal their spot light. Not to mention that you already told everyone that you were pregnant too, I decided to wait for a while before I tell everyone....hmmm...but then Renji said that he was pregnant too, I wanted to wait a little longer. And then Rukia and Rangiku-"

"You could say that you guys were filled with surprises," Chad said seeing that Orihime was about to blow a fuse.

Ichigo blinked, "oh man, I just realized something...we're a bunch of horny delinquents."

Uriu gave a long sigh, "the one time I thought I could live on the wild side for a night, I become a father. I'm surprised that I'm not six feet under right about now."

"You didn't tell your dad yet, Uriu?" Toshiro asked.

"What would be the point? He already knows that we're sleeping together, to say that you're pregnant now...." Uriu sighed again, "he wont hear of it."

"What's with this gloomy atmosphere? So what if your dad doesn't want to hear about how his delinquent son got a little kid pregnant with his child, so what? My delinquent son went out club hopping and got pregnant by some stranger! I'm not to happy about it myself, but who cares. He didn't grow a big ass and hug breast over night, I'm fine with who ever he sleeps with, as long as the guy isn't too much of an animal that is." Ishin laughed whole heatedly, everyone in the waiting room went quite after that, unsure what to say.

"Uh-uh,hm, um, d-dad, do even hear half the things that come out of your mouth!" It was Karin who spoke up then, everyone could see how creep-ed out she was, Yuzu stood next to her with a confused look on her face.

"Karin, what does that mean by 'as long as the guy isn't too much of an animal'?" Asked Yuzu innocently.

"Uh-uh, oh uh well, I don't know really know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Karin dodged the question like a pro.

After one slightly head spinning of the "animal man" concept, good enough not to scar poor Yuzu too much or give her nightmares involving her brother being somewhat "eaten" by some type of wolf man, they FINALLY got to their appointments. Toshiro went first, since he was the first to come out about the whole thing, next was Ichigo who was second, and Renji takes forth, the three of them were expected to deliver in or around the same week or so of each other. Lastly was Orihime, who wasn't too far behind them, give or take a day a or two. 

After the appointments, its lunch time, so they all decided to have lunch at Ichigo's place since it was the closest. They made sure not to let Orihime cook anything at all, ever, especially now that she was pregnant, there was no telling how deadly the food would become. That was why they where now sitting at the kitchen talking about Toshiro's big day, while Uriu Yi Mein for everyone.

"I never thought I would see the day that our little Shiro-chan will be walking down the isles in a wedding dress before Yuzu, good job, Shiro-chan!" Karin teased, ruffling Toshiro's hair.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Toshiro knocked her hands away, "you know what's just as funny as that?'

"Yeah, you in a frilly negligee," laughed Karin, Ichigo chocked on his water.

"A negli-what?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, Karin, a negli-what?" Ichigo asked sternly.

"Never mind that, who's gonna be your maid of honor?" Orihime asked.

Toshiro took out a fat folder from his messenger bag, it was clear who was going to be doing what, "Rangiku will give me away, Orihime is the maid of honor, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu will be the bride's maids...."

"I'm one of the maids?!" Karin asked shocked.

"Yay~ I've never been a maid before, I thought I was going to be a flower girl again," Yuzu cheered 

"Hold up, why am I a maid? I'm a guy!" Protested Ichigo.

"But Ichigo, you're a man and you're pregnant," Yuzu said sweetly.

"I've always wanted to be a maid of honor," said Orihime.

"....Chad will be the best man, the grooms are...."

"Don't put no weirdo to dance with my sisters," Ichigo said giving off a bad gangster vibe, which Toshiro saw and ignored. 

"Don't worry Ichigo, Kaigo and Mizuiro agreed to help us out with that," Uriu said as he placed the food in the middle of the table. "Knowing Kaigo, he wouldn't dare try anything with either of your sisters, and Renji is also a grooms man."

"Why's he get to be a groom and not me?" Ichigo leaned back with a pout. 

"Because even with all the estrogen in the world, I still wouldn't look half as good in a dress as you would, I'm too manly," Renji said with a big smile.

"And I'm not?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well, I wont discount that you are strong, but unless you plan to go to my wedding naked, you have you're pick of either a dress or a kimono," Toshiro stated.

"Fine..." Ichigo gave up.

"What about caption Kuchiki? Is he coming?" Toshiro asked Uriu.

"I asked him, he said he would, but..." Uriu paused, "no I think he might come after all."

==================================================================================================

later that same day in the soul society  
Kuchiki house  
Byakuya's bathroom

Byakuya was just stepping out of his shower when a sudden dizzy spell hit him, it was so unexpected that he didn't have the time to plan a way to fall without injuring himself. Thankfully his attendant, Tourio was there to catch him without fail.

"Byakuya-sama? Byakuya-sama!" Tourio quickly flashed stepped Byakuya back to the bed room and laid his master on the bed. He did a quick check of his pulse and other vital signs before he summoned a hell butterfly to send some him some help. Once the butterfly was gone, Tourio swiftly dressed Byakuya in a a formal yukata, then covered him with his sheets. 

Five minutes went by in almost a blink of an eye, Tourio had kept himself busy by cooling down the fever Byakuya had gotten from almost no where at all. The doors to Byakuya's room was then flung open to reveal caption Unohana, she was still in her night clothes but that fact was over looked considering the how late at night it was. 

"What happened to him, can you tell me how he fell?"Asked Caption Unohana urgently.

"He was just stepping out of the shower when he just seem to start falling, I caught him before he could hit the ground, I did my best to make him comfortable." Tourio explained as Unohana checked Byakuya's vitals, "when I got him back to his bed, he was burning, and his breathing was shallow."

"Has there been any change since then?" Unohana took Byakuya's temperature, he was still pretty hot.

"Not much, but his breathing has gone back to normal," informed Tourio.

"That's good, can you bring me some cooler water, this one seems to have wormed a little," She asked.

"Yes, right away," Tourio did a brief bow of his head and took the bowl of water away.

Now that Unohana was alone with Byakuya, she scanned the man's body with her energy, trying to find out what could have done this to such a strong caption. Her hand stopped over his abdomen, some spiritual energy that was similer, but didn't actually match Byakuya's, was found. It was odd, she would normally this type off energy differences in new pregnant mothers and omegas, but she knew that Byakuya was an alpha so this was surely strange indeed. "Hmm...Tourio?"

"Yes?" Tourio said as he entered the room with the bowl of fresh water.

"Is caption Kuchiki a full alpha?" Unohana asked

"As far as I know, he is, are you saying that that is why he fell? Was he reaching his limit as a alpha?" Asked Tourio.

Unohana shook her head, "I don't know, even though I do know that there are some cases where some powerful alphas can get from their own power and thous collapse suddenly from the shier weight of it. But if he was a half alpha, also known as a bate, that could be the cause of it too, since bates can't handle alpha powers, if at all. Yet neither of those things can fully fit this situation, some parts yes, but not all," she sighed.

"Pardon me, Caption Unohana, but could the Butterfly Mutation cause this?" Tourio asked.

"Is he a holder?" Asked Unohana.

"No, but there are those in the Kuchiki family who are alphas with the jean in their DNA. Some of them where women, which was rare, and because of them were persevered to be abnormal bates, or just normal omegas in the eyes of the public, when they were actually full on alphas." Tourio explained, "however, even though they were alphas, they still got pregnant, and all of their children turned out to be alphas who grow up almost in the same manner as their parents. It was a small percentage that this happened to, but ever since it first happened, it stopped fifty years ago, everyone in the clan refers to it as the Divergent Period."

Unohana looked back to Byakuay's sleeping form, "were any of Caption Kuchiki's parents apart of the Divergent Period?"

"I can not say for sure, Caption Unohana, but it is possible since my grandfather was from that time, as well as my aunt and uncle...and my mother," said Tourio looking down in his lap.

"Is that so? " Asked Unohana, Tourio nodded, "I see... If you don't, I would like to ask you more about this at a latter date, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Tourio said, 'if you would like, I could find out more of Byakuya's blood line, since it differs from mine most ways."

"Yes, that would be very well appreciated, however, I feel that it would be best if we transfer Caption Kuchiki over to my barracks for the time being," Unohana said as she stood.

"Agreed," Tourio said standing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers again, 1 white + 1 black = 2 gray angels, 1 red + 1 orange = 1 yellow teddy bear.  
> But what does 1 Byakuya +1 red and 1 orange = ?  
> Will it all work out alright? Or will things start crashing down around them?  
> p.s. I just realized that I've been selling Uryu with an I instead of Y after all this time, I'll just have to spell it right in the next chapter


	11. Shocked into submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, just one night was all it took to send the noble over the edge and into tail spin. A "job well done" on the one test that he, himself, never thought that he would ever have to take. And the out come of the clans future depends solely on Byakuya's next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, seriously, I was trying to live in the real for a bit but it was so depressing that I fell into a slump and couldn't think straight for days! It was kinda sad, and scary. But then I bought this cute green jacket and every things fine now, its nothing special, just plain old green jacket, my mom hates it but who cares am I right ?!

Byakuya stared at Caption Unohana for what seemed like an eternity. Yes, even though he would never stare at one person without speaking for so long, especially after receiving news that would usually be thought of as "grate" or "wonderful", "joyful" even. Usually this type of news would have been able to bring smiles and tears,not out of sadness but joy, to one's eyes. This news, however, did no such thing for Byakuya Kuchiki. As he continued to stare down the fourth squad's caption, he wondered, for what also felt like an eternity, how such a thing could happen. 

".....I'm pregnant...." Byakuya said for the fifth time in a row that morning.

And he had kept on saying it to himself, even after caption Unohana left him in his hospital room to run some arraigns around the soul society. It has now been one whole day, and half a night, since he got the news of his newly acquired heir. Within that time Byakuya had went through all the stages of grief except one, the last one in fact. Although this was what he had set out to achieve, thinking that someone else would be caring the child he now bares.... well you could say that it took him by surprise. A surprise that he wasn't taking very well at first. 

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Byakuya's Pregnancy 

 

1 week later: Byakuya is releasted from Unohana's care  
2 months and 1 week pregnant  
Squad 6 main office

Byakuay sat at his desk filling out his usual stack of paper work, the office was mostly empty, mainly due to the fact that it was lunch time and mostly all of his subordinates had gone out to eat. It has been a week since he went back to his usual duties, Unohana agreed to keep his pregnancy a secret for the time being seeing as he wasn't showing very much at all yet. Even though that is true, she did give him orders not to do any heavy lifting or over work himself in anyway. His attendant, Tourio, was the only person that was allowed to know about his little secret, he also decided not to tell the elders until the very last minute, if possible. He wasn't happy about it in the least, he had already been throwing up at all hours of the day before he found out about this news, he had even lost some weight that his subordinates were starting to nice. They worried about him, some voiced their worries to him directly, but he waved it off as nothing and told them that he was fine, he was certainly not on death's door, it was left at that from then on. Even so, the matter had started to bother him quite a bit, so he set up an appointment to go see caption Unohana soon, with that settled, who would have thought that he would end up fainting the night before his set date to see the 4th division caption? And then to hear that he was "with child" only minutes after reawakening, it was like a dream....or maybe a nightmare come true? 

Who knows? All Byakuya knew was that he was pregnant now, his goal had been accomplished without him knowing how, and that was good enough for him. For now anyways. Thinking back on his time spent in they world of the living, he couldn't recall much of what had happened after they played that silly drinking game. In fact, if his knowledge of the world of the living was correct, Byakuya was sure that it was illegal for anyone under the age of 21 to drink, let alone BUY alcohol, while two adults watched. Yet Ichigo and his friends seemed to drink everything that was on the table. He even saw some go back for refills when he could barely keep up, seeing Yashturo (Chad) drinking as well was surprising, if not more so. 

Byakuya sighed when he felt a familiar feeling rise up in the pit of his stomach, he calmly but quickly walked over to the restroom that wasn't too far from his office. Thankful that it was empty, Byakuya found a decent enough stall to throw up in before heading back to his office. His stomach grumbled angrily at him, reminding him that his body was no longer his own at the moment. It would have been more embarrassing to have his stomach call out to him a second while someone was bringing him more work to do, so made the choice to go home for lunch, since he was also feeling quite tired as well as hungry. 

When he made it home, some of the staff was pleased to see him, others seemed to wonder about his heath, Byakuya never returned home until the work day was over. That was like an unspoken rule of some kind, but since it wasn't spoken, it wasn't law. He called upon Tourio to make him something to eat before he took a light nap. By the time he finished telling all he would like to eat, Tourio gave him a odd expression before heading off to make his master's food. Oddly proud that he manged to actually get the order right, Tourio breifly praided that the food wouldn't kill his master as he bought Byakuya's food to him. Tourio watched in actual shock as Byakuya ate the food he was given: fried pickle, peanut butter, and banana sandwich with lettuce, and tomatoes sauce; strawberry mango juice over root beer flavored ice cream; a chocolate bar dipped in jam; and a with a cheery and lemon milkshake concoction to wash it all down. After that, Byakuya took a 5 and 1/2 hour nap, Tourio had to keep checking to see if he was still breathing a few minutes to make sure that the strange assortment of food didn't actually kill him. Even though Byakuya told him that the food was delicious, he still ended up calling Caption Unohanan to be sure.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

3 weeks after being released from the hospital  
Kuchiki house hold  
Kuchiki gardens

It started to become something of a routine for Byakuya to go home during the lunch hour to eat different assortments of strange food parings before taking a 5 to sometimes 6 hour nap. After doing that for the first week, Byakuya noticed that his work load started to pail up little by little. That was when he decided to take some of his work home with him at the end of the day, he would make sure to do at least half of the stack he brought home with in the night, and the other half in the morning before breakfast. Whatever little amount he didn't finish before work was added to the rest of the files that would appear on his desk every morning. This method was working, and his work load ad decreased dramatically, so he decided to reward himself with chocolates and other sweets that he would usually hate if it wasn't for his pregnancy. He also kept a small amount of salted crackers on his person at all times to tied him over whenever his morning sickness started to get to him. It also didn't take long for him to develop a sugar craving, like a alcoholic he craved anything and everything sweet. Even his tea, that would have been other wise bitter but satisfactory, DEMANDED some type of sweetener.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A month later: 3 months and 2 days pregnant  
4th division  
Unohana's office

"Caption Kuchiki, I'm sorry to tell you this...... but you will have to cut back on your sugar intake, it's not good for the baby, or you're health," stated caption Unohana with a stern smile.

"I see, I didn't fully realize that I had taken in so much, but all the same, I will do what you think is best," Byakuya stated back in his usual dry, monotone voice. He wouldn't say it out loud, no not out loud, never out loud... but in his head? Yes, that was alright, because if he cussed out his fellow caption in her own office, it wouldn't look good on him, his division, or his family. No, he could never, I mean ever, cuss out the woman who took away the only highlight of this damn pregnancy. However, as long as Byakuya never lets this sadistic woman know what he really thought about her at that moment, he would never live it down for the rest of his life.

"Good," Unohana said un-wavered, she looked down at his chart then, "no, I've seen an increase in your weight lately, which would be good, however...." 

"Is something wrong?" Asked Byakuya.

She looked up at him with a censored look in her eyes, "this weight gain isn't good for you're health either."

"How so?"

Unohana put down her clipboard, "well you see, last month,due to your morning sickness, you were slightly below the required weight necessary for a normal pregnancy. Yet when I look at your chart now, in complaisance to before, you have improved, but at the same time, you have gotten worse."

"....."

Unohana nodded, seeing that she needed to explain herself further, "Caption Kuchiki, do not take this the wrong way, but you have gained too much weight....so I'm afraid that I must change your diet requirements again for you to maintain a healthier weight for your baby to grow properly."

Byakuya reluctantly nodded, he was hating this pregnancy more and more by the second.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

2 months later: 5 months pregnant  
Kuchiki house hold  
Meeting room

Byakuya stood in front of the elders like he had done when this whole thing started, he looked upon each of their wise and wrinkled faces, trying his best to look dignified even though he felt like shit. He was already in his second trimester, his "baby bump", or so he heard one of the staff call it when they thought he wasn't listening, was now undeniably showing, making itself known to others. Although he had informed the elders about this at the start of his third month, he thought that they had taken it pretty well, they didn't ask who the father was, he thought it strange that they didn't care to know. Yet when he asked one of the elders why, she simply said...

"Because the Kuchiki bloodline runs strong in you, young master Byakuya, so will it in this unborn child you carry."

...After that, he tried his best to ignore this feeling of dread that was welling up inside him, as much as he tried, his efforts were only in vein. He wanted to know why, but he also didn't, even now as he stood still in front of the elderly members of the family, that feeling stirs within him. One of the elders in front of him started to speak, for a moment Byakuya wasn't sure he heard him right, as the elderly man continued to speak for the group it became clear. These words, the words that he never wanted to hear ever again, these words had reached his ear had filled his heart with sorrow. He thought he felt a tear roll down his cheek at one point when the man finished speaking, but it didn't fully register in his mind. Suddenly a door behind him opened, there was a person standing on the other side of it, something inside of him shivered to the point of shaking his inner being. 'could this really be happening?' He thought to himself, 'no, this is a dream...he can't be here.' The door opened wider to reveal more of the person, sandy blond hair pulled back neatly into a bun, bright green eyes that pear into the deepest part of your soul. 

'He can't be real, what sort of trick is this?' Thought Byakuya as the man fro the other side of the door walked though it, he took a few steps towards Byakuya. Although he did have on the traditional kimono that people of the main branch of the Kuchiki family sometimes wore during ceremonies and other special events, this man seemed to wear it the best. The blond took another step towards Byakuya, the squad 6th caption had to fight the urge to back away in fear, for this beautiful angel that stood in front of him was nothing but a monster in every sense of the word. 'He can't....' his thought was cut short when the elder started talking once more.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, starting from this day forth, this man will be you husband," Byakuya turned sharply to the elders then, shock covered his face, "may you live happily and bare many children with." That was it, the final nail that completed his coffin, his head felt light while his body weighed heavily, he knew that he was falling by the way the everything seemed to tilt. The elders figures became fuzzy, the hands that caught him was too warm, the voice that asked "are you well?" was too far away, and the face that went with that voice faded away into the darkness.

There was no sound for a long time, he didn't think that this would scare him much, but it did.

'Don't die'

Byakuya: There was a voice.....It's different from before.

'Please'

Byakuya: The sound of someone..... crying?

'don't die!'

Byakuya: Who are you?

'Please!...Don't die! Don't leave me alone here!'

Byakuya: ....Okay, I wont....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to do this but this will be the last chapter for Finding an Heir, however, I will be making a sequel to this charming little tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh did I forget to mention that all the soon to be "mommies" are all guys? Ooops must of slipped my mind^^


End file.
